Take Me Back Again
by luvpanda1996
Summary: [Tłumaczenie "Take Me Back Again" – addyliciousyaoi] Kise Ryouta był na zawsze zakochany w Aomine Daikim. Nie miał odwagi wyznać mu swoich uczuć, lecz coś go do tego skłoniło i to zniszczyło wszystko, nad czym pracował, by przy nim zostać. Teraz, po wielu latach, Kise jest prześladowany, a Aomine jest jego ochroniarzem. Czy po tym, co się wydarzyło, rozkwitnie między nimi uczucie?
1. Ponowne Spotkanie

**ROZDZIAŁ 1: PONOWNE SPOTKANIE**

_Powinienem być usatysfakcjonowany tym, co mieliśmy wtedy. Nie powinienem igrać z losem. Nie powinienem myśleć o tych niekończących się a-co-jeśli. Nie powinienem poświęcać jedynej więzi jaka nas łączyła tylko po to, by zaspokoić swój egoizm. Powinienem zostać, cichy, nieruchomy, milczący, dopóki się mną nie znudzi. Ale nie, moje uczucia przezwyciężyły moją samokontrolę i wszystko mu wyśpiewałem. Dopóki nie mogłem powiedzieć nic więcej, dopóki nie zdusiłem w sobie wszystkiego, co zostało z moich uczuć, dopóki się nie załamałem i nie postanowiłem zostawić wszystkiego w opiece losowi._

_Myślałem, że mi przeszło. Myślałem, że nie będę wstrząśnięty tym spotkaniem. Myślałem, że mogę z sukcesem sfałszować swój uśmiech. On tu jest. Wysoka budowa ciała, która nieświadomie emanuje autorytetem i zdumiewa mnie za każdym razem, kiedy jest w pokoju, szerokie plecy, o których obejmowaniu śniłem każdej nocy, aura, która emitowała władcze posiadanie czegoś, czym zawsze pragnąłem być, niski głos, który odbijał się echem i wysyłał dreszcze wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa, opalone ciało zakończone tymi długimi palcami. Emanował męskością, emanował prawdziwą potęgą, emanował seksapilem i nie mogę sobie przypomnieć jak wiele razy fantazjowałem, że obaj leżymy na tym samym łóżku, tonąc w przyjemności i czystej rozkoszy. Naprawdę powinienem przestać śnić na jawie, ponieważ on nigdy nie mógł być mój. Nie w tym życiu._

* * *

Kise zamarł na moment, po tym jak został zaabsorbowany faktem, że Aomine Daiki naprawdę znajdował się w tym samym pokoju, co on. Zastanawiał się co sprowadziło opalonego mężczyznę do jego miejsca pracy. Kise był obecnie w agencji modeli i wątpił, żeby ktoś taki jak Aomine miał coś do roboty w tym budynku, chyba że postanowił pozować w świetle reflektorów. Kise roześmiał się w duchu. To było zbyt naciągane.

Z racji tego, że był wybitnym oficerem policji, który był szanowany przez swoich przełożonych, społeczeństwo i wszystkich innych ludzi, jego obecność wśród grupy osób, których zadaniem było wyglądać pięknie dla tłumu, była zaskoczeniem.

\- _Kise-kun_ – menedżer blondyna zawołał chłopaka, próbując przyciągnąć jego uwagę. Kise poprawił się na krześle i spojrzał na niego pytająco, ewidentnie ignorując wysokiego mężczyznę, który stał obok niego.

\- _Tak?_ – spytał Kise, wstając z krzesła, na którym siedział.

Menedżer skrzywił się lekko na dźwięk oziębłego głosu swojej gwiazdy. Westchnął ciężko, zanim powiedział: - _Chciałbym, żebyś kogoś poznał. Będzie niezbędną częścią… uh, twojego życia, ponieważ będzie cię pilnował wszędzie i o każdej porze._

Słysząc to, model wciągnął powietrze. Spojrzał na swojego menedżera szeroko otwartymi oczami. Na jego atrakcyjnej twarzy pojawiło się niedowierzanie. Nie wiedział dlaczego Aomine Daiki, jedyny mężczyzna, którego kochał, będzie spędzał z nim całe dnie. Kise zerknął na wyższego mężczyznę i, Boże uchowaj, zauważył, że wpatrywał się w modela intensywnie.

Kise westchnął, próbując ukryć dyskomfort, jaki odczuwał. – _Po co?_

\- _Czy to nie dość oczywiste? Ostatnio ktoś ci grozi, a ja nie mogę tak po prostu patrzeć jak się stresujesz za każdym razem, kiedy cię widzę. W końcu należy do mnie również zapewnienie ci bezpieczeństwa!_ – krzyknął menedżer ze strachem, złością i troską w głosie.

Kise zamilkł na chwilę, zanim powiedział: - _Ale nie ma takiej potrzeby. Potrafię sam o siebie zadbać. Posłuchaj, to ciągnie się już miesiącami i nawet najlepsza policja, straż, ochrona i kogo tam jeszcze wynająłeś nic nie mogła z tym zrobić. Myślę, że to po prostu jakiś żart. Że próbują mnie przestraszyć dla zabawy._

Aomine postanowił przerwać ciszę. – _Wątpię w to, Kise-kun_. – Menedżer i model spojrzeli w stronę policjanta. – _Jestem Aomine Daiki z Centralnego Biura Śledczego Policji. Twój menedżer wynajął mnie do twojej ochrony. To poważna sprawa. Jesteś osobą publiczną, więc każda mała rzecz, która dzieje się wokół ciebie i jest z tobą związana, jest znana społeczeństwu. Nie możesz przed tym uciec. Zapewniam cię, że schwytam sprawcę, jeśli będziesz ze mną współpracować _– powiedział, nie tracąc kontaktu wzrokowego. Jego twarz była poważna i Kise wyczuł za nią trochę więcej emocji, lecz nie wiedział jakich, Nadal był mistrzem w ich ukrywaniu.

Modela zabolało serce_. Czy nadal ma to dla niego jakieś znaczenie? Ale jak on może nazywać mnie w ten sposób, kiedy osiągnęliśmy już etap, gdy nazywał mnie po imieniu, mierzwiąc mi włosy. To boli. Jak on może rozmawiać ze mną tak swobodnie, jakbym był tylko zwykłym klientem? Może tak właśnie jest. Nie chce wkładać uczuć w coś, co dotyczy mnie. W końcu mną gardzi. Więc dlaczego zgodził się na tę pracę?_

\- _Nie próbuję kwestionować twoich zdolności ani niczego innego, Aomine-kun, ale myślę, że wiem co dla mnie dobre. Na pewno będę wiedział, jeśli będę potrzebował jakieś pomocy czy ochrony, o której mówisz. Nie musisz pracować nad moją sprawą. Założę się, że jest mnóstwo sławnych klientów, którzy również cię potrzebują. To dużo bardziej satysfakcjonujące niż ochrona modela, który potrafi się tylko uśmiechać i pozować do aparatu_. – Blady chłopak położył duży nacisk na ostatnie zdanie.

Kise zauważył wtedy, że jego słowa nieco zaskoczyły opalonego mężczyznę. Jednak doszedł do siebie tak szybko, jakby nie robiło to na nim wrażenia.

\- _Nie wycofuję się z powierzonych mi zadań, bez względu na to czy dotyczą one ochrony najbardziej wpływowej osoby na świecie czy najbardziej nieposłusznego dzieciaka w sąsiedztwie. Nie ma czegoś takiego jak ważne i nieważne zadania, wszystkie uznaje za satysfakcjonujące, kiedy je już zrealizuję_ – powiedział wyższy mężczyzna z przekonaniem i determinacją.

Ach, to niezachwiane przekonanie. To była jedna z tych rzeczy, które Kise podziwiał u Aomine. Kiedyś można było powiedzieć, że nigdy nie spoważnieje, lecz gdyby ludzie zobaczyli go teraz, takiego dostojnego i elokwentnego, powiedzieliby, że stał się lepszym człowiekiem. Ale Kise z pewnością zadręczyłby go, gdyby wyrażał się w ten sposób, kiedy jeszcze byli razem.

W tym momencie, menedżer znów się odezwał i sam rozstrzygnął sprawę.

\- _Ryouta_ – zwrócił się do modela. Aomine nagle stanął sztywno ze ściągniętymi brwiami. Kise z całych sił próbował uniknąć jego wzroku. Mógł wyobrazić sobie pytające spojrzenie Aomine skierowane w jego stronę.

Model przygryzł dolną wargę. Wiedział, że menedżer mówi poważnie, jeśli zaczyna zwracać się do niego po imieniu. Blondyn próbował się uspokoić i przygotować na to, co usłyszy. W końcu nigdy nie sprzeciwił się osobie, która go uratowała i postawiła z powrotem na nogi. Kiedy Kise zerknął na niższego mężczyznę, zobaczył, że jego oczy błagały, żeby model go posłuchał i mu uwierzył. Ryouta poddał się i znów westchnął.

\- _W porządku. Jeśli uważasz, że tak będzie najlepiej, rób jak chcesz. Ale mam coś do powiedzenia. Nigdy przenigdy nie wtrącaj się w moje sprawy. To, co robię, to nie twoje zmartwienie. Jesteś tu po to, żeby mnie chronić i nie wsadzaj nosa w moje osobiste życie. Po drugie, nie rozkazuj mi. Mogę przyjmować od ciebie rozkazy pod warunkiem, że są powiązane z moim bezpieczeństwem i niczym innym. Po trzecie, nie zachowuj się wobec mnie tak swobodnie. Wolałbym, żebyś ignorował mnie przez większość czasu, jeśli nie grozi mi żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Myślę, że na razie to wszystko. Jesteś tym usatysfakcjonowany, menedżerze?_ – Kise zwrócił się do niego ze szczerym uśmiechem. Menadżer odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- _Nie potrafiłbym ująć tego lepiej, Ryouta_. – Następnie zwrócił się do Aomine. – _No dobrze, Aomine-kun, możesz zacząć od jutra. Dam ci adres Kise, jego maila, numer telefonu i wszystko inne powiązane z tą sprawą. Mam nadzieję, że będzie wam się dobrze razem pracowało._

Aomine skinął głową. Menedżer wydawał się być tym usatysfakcjonowany. – _Kise?_ – zapytał modela.

Blondyn zamrugał dwukrotnie. – _Jeśli to już wszystko, pójdę przodem_. – Następnie zaczął szukać w kieszeni kluczyków od samochodu i pomachał ręką. Ale zanim zdążył zrobić krok do przodu, Aomine chwycił go za ramię, zabrał modelowi kluczyki i zaciągnął go w stronę windy. Policjant nacisnął guzik, używając drugiej ręki.

Odwrócił się do menedżera, który poszedł za nimi ze zmieszaniem i niepokojem na twarzy. – _Wyślij wszystko na mojego maila albo sam po to przyjadę. Równie dobrze mogę zacząć moją pracę teraz._

Kiedy winda się otworzyła, wyższy mężczyzna wszedł do środka, ściskając Kise za rękę. Duża, ciepła dłoń trzymająca nieco mniejszą dłoń Kise, niewielka odległość między nimi i uczucie bycia razem w tym małym miejscu odebrały modelowi mowę.


	2. Ich Myśli

**ROZDZIAŁ 2: ICH MYŚLI**

Aomine nigdy nie podejrzewałby że może być taki porywczy, wykonując swoje obowiązki jako policjant-ochroniarz. Był sobą zaskoczony, kiedy pragnienie przebywania z Kise, chronienia go i opiekowania się nim krzyknęło w jego umyśle. W jego pracy dokładne analizowanie każde sytuacji było niezbędne, by nie narazić nikogo na niebezpieczeństwo. Chciał być odpowiedzialny. Chciał, żeby wszystko poszło zgodnie z jego _planem_. Nie spodziewał się, że zostanie poruszony tą sprawą. Nawet nie chciał się w nią angażować, tak długo jak dotyczyła „Kise Ryouty". Ale los chciał inaczej. Aomine porzucił wszystkie swoje słowa, swoją determinację i zdecydowanie. Teraz stał w tym małym miejscu razem z nim, mężczyzną, z którym w żaden sposób nie chciał być powiązany. Był tak pochłonięty własnymi myślami, że nawet nie poczuł jak Kise szarpie swoją ręką.

\- _Aomine-kun, proszę, puść mnie już_ – powiedział chłodno Kise, z całej siły wyszarpując swoją dłoń.

To wyrwało Aomine z zamyślenia, gdyż nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że dość mocno ściskał rękę modela. Opalony mężczyzna puścił go i zakaszlał. Właśnie wtedy, gdy Kise miał coś powiedzieć, policjant mu przerwał. Wiedział, że model będzie zadawał zaraz pytania, a Aomine nie wymyślił jeszcze przyzwoitego wytłumaczenia dla swojego obecnego zachowania. – _Nie chcę omawiać tu żadnych szczegółów. Poczekaj, aż znajdziemy się w domu_ – powiedział otwarcie. To położyło kres rozmowy, którą mogliby w tym momencie prowadzić.

Podróż do domu odbyła się bez przygód. Jednak wszystkie zmysły Aomine były wyostrzone. Zapamiętywał szczegóły tego jak dostać się do miejsca zamieszkania modela. Kise mieszkał w normalnym sąsiedztwie. Nie było zbyt luksusowe, jednak miało aurę, która emanowała przyjemnym uczuciem. To było bardziej przytulne miejsce.

Aomine zaparkował samochód w garażu oświetlonego domu parterowego. Przyjrzał się otoczeniu, zapamiętując wszystkie możliwe wejścia i wyjścia, które tam były. Do domu prowadziła brama z kutego żelaza i ogród. Wydawało się, że łatwo byłoby zauważyć kogoś, kto chciałby spróbować włamać się do domu. Opalony mężczyzna zastanawiał się jakim cudem poprzedni ochroniarze nie złapali osoby odpowiedzialnej za sprawę modela.

Kiedy dalej przeprowadzał inspekcję, zauważył, że Kise się w niego wpatruje. Aomine zastanawiał się, czy Kise uważa, że jest zdolny do tego, żeby przyjąć tę pracę. Prychnął. Oczywiście, że tak. Aomine był wybitnym policjantem i miał na koncie dużo spraw, które stanowiły dowód jego wartości i umiejętności. Nie porzucił żadnego zadania, dopóki go nie zrealizował. Ta sprawa niczym się nie różniła. Była taka jak każda inna. Być może różniła się trochę tym, co wydarzyło się między nimi w przeszłości. Aomine spojrzał na blondyna, a chłopak natychmiast odwrócił wzrok.

\- _Przeprowadzę później pełne oględziny tego miejsca, a kiedy będę to robił, masz nie wychodzić z domu. Potem wszystko przedyskutujemy_ – Aomine wypowiedział ostatnie kilka słów z przekonaniem. Tak jak powiedział, nigdy nie pozwoli Kise zniknąć mu z oczu. Miał nadzieję, że model w jakiś sposób pojmie jego intencje.

* * *

Kise nigdy nie podejrzewałby, że znów znajdzie się z Aomine pod jednym dachem. Westchnął ciężko, zdejmując ubrania i przygotowując się do prysznica. Pierwszy kontakt z zimną wodą przypomniał mu dawne czasy. Szczęśliwe wspomnienia, które dzielił z Aomine. Naprawdę, to takie zdumiewające jak w jednej chwili dwoje ludzi łączą tak intymne relacje, a w następnej zachowują się jak nieznajomi. Uśmiechnął się gorzko.

W jego umyśle wciąż przewijało się to samo pytanie. _Dlaczego Aomine przyjął tę pracę?_ Kise był całkiem pewny, że pamiętał jak opalony mężczyzna powiedział do niego wtedy te pełne nienawiści słowa o tym, że nie chce go już nigdy więcej widzieć, nigdy przenigdy, po tym co Kise zrobił, po tym co powiedział. A teraz niebieskowłosy był tutaj, udając, że troszczy się o blondyna.

_Czy to wszystko dlatego, że chce się poświęcić tej cholernej pracy? Kurwa. Nigdy tak bardzo się nie starał, kiedy chodziło o mnie. Dawno temu straciłem dla niego swoją dumę, a teraz myśli, że znów może ją zniszczyć tylko dlatego, że go wynająłem?_ Kise skończył prysznic. Wyszedł z łazienki i założył na siebie jakieś ubrania. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że był wstrząśnięty. Jak się powinien przy nim zachowywać? Ta niezręczność go zabijała. Jasne, mógł sfałszować swoje emocje i udawać, że Aomine w żaden sposób na niego nie działał. Ale to były tylko pozory. Serce Kise biło przyśpieszonym tętnem i nie był pewny, czy było to spowodowane radością czy gniewem. Ciężko było stwierdzić co naprawdę czuł do opalonego mężczyzny, po tych wszystkich latach, po tym wszystkim co się między nimi wydarzyło.

Model położył się na łóżku i spojrzał w sufit. _Dlaczego to w ogóle się dzieje? Co przyczyniło się do tego, że Aomine jest w moim domu i lada chwila znów zawładnie moim życiem?_

Zamknął oczy. _Ten facet_. Pomyślał o tym przez co przeszli. Kise z całych sił próbował wymazać tę część jego życia. To był jego najciemniejszy punkt i ten, którego nie chciał przywoływać choćby na sekundę. Niewątpliwie, to _on_ za tym stał. Model wiedział o tym, ponieważ mężczyzna sam mu o tym _powiedział_.

_Cholerny sukinsyn! Jak długo chce grać ze mną w tę grę? Sam zamierzam go schwytać, sprawiając tym samym, że wszystkie starania ludzi zatrudnionych przez menedżera staną się daremne. Ale jak mam to zrobić, kiedy jest tutaj Aomine? On jest bystry i czujny. Moje mierne plany nie przejdą niezauważone. Będzie pewnie zniesmaczony, jeśli dowie się o moim związku z tym facetem i wszystkimi głupimi rzeczami, które robię, żeby dać sobie radę samemu. Ale w tę grę może grać dwóch. Sam go złapię i udowodnię Aomine, że nie musiałem na nim polegać. Nie będę wdzięczny osobie, która uważa mnie za śmiecia._

* * *

Aomine skończył wędrować po całym terenie posiadłości Kise. Była już ósma wieczorem i powinien sprawdzić, co robi Kise. Właśnie kiedy miał wejść do domu, zauważył czyjąś obecność za bramą. Obok skrzynki na listy krążył jakiś cień. Natychmiast wyjął broń. Powoli ruszył w kierunku źródła niepokoju. Kiedy otwierał bramę, żeby postawić zarzut o prześladowanie, ten ktoś nagle zniknął. Ze względu na panujące na drodze ciemności, ustalenie, w którą stronę uciekł było raczej niemożliwe.

Przyzwoity człowiek nie ucieka, jeśli nie jest niczemu winny. Mężczyzna był prawie pewny, że był to ktoś zamieszany w tę sprawę. Więc sprawca miał pewne zdolności. Aomine nie ruszał się przez kilka minut, zanim postanowił wejść do środka. Sprawa nie wydawała się być taka trudna. Nawet jeśli kryminalista miał świetne plany, upewni się, że położy im kres.

Najpierw musiał zapytać blondyna czy przychodzi mu do głowy ktoś, kto mógłby za tym stać. Czy on zrobił coś tak okropnego, żeby mu grozić? To było dość niepokojące. Oczywiście, fani mogli dać ponieść się emocjom, ale groźby były zbyt prymitywne. Pokręcił głową. Ten facet potrafił być taki głupi. Czasem potrafił być taki głupi i irytujący.

Aomine miał w tym swój udział, jednak z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafił się na niego naprawdę wściec. Dlatego że Kise był zbyt czarujący i uroczy. Potrafił wyjść cało z trudnych sytuacji przy pomocy swojego słodkiego uśmiechu. Myślenie o tym jak Kise cierpliwie czekał na niego po szkole z gotowym jedzeniem na stole było naprawdę rozczulające. Byli tacy jaka powinna być rodzina. Jak mąż i żona. Co?! Mąż i żona? Kiedy on i Kise zajęli takie pozycje? Prychnął na swoje myśli. Musiały nawiedzać go duchy przeszłości.

Wszedł do domu i zawołał Kise. Cisza. Zawołał go jeszcze raz. _Co ten kretyn robi? Na pewno nie pomyślał o ucieczce._ Poszedł prosto do jego pokoju, przeskakując co dwa schodki. Jezu. Wyszedł tylko na chwilę, a on już doprowadza go do paniki. Zapukał do drzwi.

\- _Oi, Kise! Odpowiedz mi! Jesteś tam?!_ – Cisza. Ten idiota! Przekręcił klamkę i, o dziwo, drzwi nie były zamknięte. Musiał porozmawiać z nim na temat nieostrożności. Został powitany przez pokój, który odzwierciedlał duszę Kise. Był pełen życia, a jednak zawierał subtelną nutkę samotności. Zauważył blondyna śpiącego na łóżku. Jego twarz wyrażała spokój i lekkie zmęczenie, które wcale nie czyniło go mniej pociągającym. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że Kise mógł zakręcić w głowie. Nawet kiedy byli razem, widział podążające za nim spojrzenia, pełne zachwytu, zazdrości, a nawet pożądania. To zawsze go drażniło.

Obserwował spokój na jego twarzy, zastanawiając się co poszło nie tak. Pogłaskał go po policzku. Westchnął i wyszedł z pokoju. Nie powinien zadawać pytań, na które obaj znali odpowiedź. Powinien zapytać dlaczego nie próbowali rozwiązać tego wszystkiego? Czy ta szkoda była aż tak poważna, że obaj byli pewni, iż nie podlega naprawie? Tamta noc zakończyła wszystko co między nimi było. Oba serca rozpadły się, gdy ich drogi się rozeszły.

* * *

Kise postanowił zignorować wołanie Aomine i udawać, że śpi. Wątpił, żeby z ich rozmowy wynikło coś owocnego. Nie na ich pierwszym spotkaniu po tak długim czasie. Lecz jak bardzo się zdziwił, gdy Aomine tak czule go dotknął, podczas gdy on spodziewał się, że zrobi mu wykład. Był prawie pewny, że Aomine wyciągnie z niego każdy szczegół na temat tej rzekomej sprawy, nawet jeśli będzie musiał go obudzić. Jednak on tego nie zrobił.

Był zaskoczony, lecz po jego sercu rozeszło się ciepło. Zaczęły napływać w nim emocje i zdawał się w nich tonąć. Ten mężczyzna potrafił wydobyć z niego to co najlepsze i najgorsze. Do oczu napłynęły mu łzy. Jak długo miał być przykuty łańcuchem? Tak wiele razy chciał zrobić krok naprzód, lecz wciąż powstrzymywały go wspomnienia z przeszłości. Ranił się bardziej niż sobie wyobrażał, a mimo to, wciąż nie miał dość. Jak wielką władzę nad jego sercem miał ten człowiek? Skulił się na łóżku i objął się ramionami, wyobrażając sobie, że robi to mężczyzna znajdujący się na parterze.

_Aominecchi…_


	3. Deptanie Przeszłości

**ROZDZIAŁ 3: DEPTANIE PRZESZŁOŚCI, BY OTRZYMAĆ TERAŹNIEJSZOŚĆ **

Kise zbiegł po schodach, patrząc jak Aomine wchodzi do kuchni. Widząc to, poczuł, że Aomine należał do jego domu, czyniąc go swoim własnym. Uśmiechnął się na tę myśl. Nawet przedtem nieustannie żartował w rozmowach z opalonym chłopakiem, że powinni oficjalnie zatwierdzić swój związek i nazywać siebie mężusiem i żoneczką, czemu Aomine zawsze odmawiał. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, lecz gorzko. Ach, te dobre i złe chwile, i okropne uczucia, które wzbudzał w nim ten facet. Patrzył na niego i zastanawiał się, czy on również myślał o przeszłości, teraz, kiedy znów byli razem. I wtedy zatonął w swoich wspomnieniach.

_\- Aominecchi, chodźmy do kina w niedzielę. Ja stawiam. Zarobiłem trochę kasy na reklamie tej nowej kolekcji ubrań. Co ty na to? – zapytał Kise z nadzieją, a jego serce biło dość szybko w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź opalonego chłopaka._

_Aomine spojrzał na niego z irytacją. – Tch! Kto chciałby oglądać jakiś nudny film? Wolę porno. Możemy je obejrzeć tutaj._

_Model poczuł się jednocześnie zraniony i zawstydzony. Wiedział, że Aomine powie coś obscenicznego. – Ale jestem pewien, że ten ci się spodoba. To nie jest romans, wiem, że ich nienawidzisz._

_Zobaczył jak opalony chłopak wzdycha z niecierpliwością. – Zamknij się, Kise! Powiedziałem ci, że nie chcę. Poza tym potrzebne nam pieniądze, które dostajesz z tej głupiej pracy. Pozowanie i uśmiechanie się do kamery i tych ludzi. Jesteś taki fałszywy. Naprawdę przechodzisz przez to wszystko dla pieniędzy? – zapytał blondyna, z lekko oburzonym wyrazem twarzy._

_Bolało. To bolało. Kise opuścił głowę i wymamrotał: - Kocham swoją pracę._

_\- Mówiłeś coś? – Model pokręcił głową._

_\- Więc chodźmy do mojego pokoju. – Chwycił bladą dłoń i zaprowadził przystojnego chłopaka do sypialni. Niebieskowłosy szybko otworzył i zamknął za sobą drzwi, całując zachłannie swojego towarzysza. I wtedy Kise znów pokazał mu swoim ciałem jak bardzo go kocha, podczas gdy Aomine zaspokoił swoje pożądanie._

_\- Ne, Aominecchi, co ty na to, żebyśmy zamieszkali razem? – zapytał Kise, głaszcząc wyższego chłopaka po włosach. Właśnie zakończyli tę gorącą chwilę i teraz leżeli w łóżku. _

_Aomine zachłysnął się, słysząc to pytanie. – Co jest z tobą do cholery nie tak?! Mamy mieszkać razem? – Następnie roześmiał się głośno i ucichł na widok zranionej miny Kise. – Oi, Kise, posłuchaj, to niemożliwe. Zupełnie. Wiesz jaki mamy układ. Skąd ta potrzeba, żeby mieszkać w tym samym miejscu? To nie tak, że się kochamy. – Pokręcił głową na głupie pytanie, które mu zadano._

_Kise ostatnio zachowywał się dziwnie. Kiedy powiedział mu, że chce z nim tego spróbować, blondyn przestraszył się i poprosił Aomine o trochę czasu. Opalony chłopak nie przejmował się tym, wiedział, że Kise też tego chciał. I Kise zgodził się na jego ofertę szybciej, niż przewidywał._

_Zapewnił blondyna, że chodziło tylko o kontakt fizyczny i że nie ma potrzeby wkładać w to żadnych emocji. To on decydował. Za każdym razem, kiedy miał ochotę pieprzyć Kise, po prostu do niego dzwonił. Blondyn był posłuszny, a on był bardziej niż usatysfakcjonowany tym układem. Wspólne mieszkanie wszystko by skomplikowało, a on nienawidził być z nikim związany. Chociaż nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby to dotyczyło chłopaka o jasnoniebieskich włosach i twarzy bez emocji. – Gdybyś tylko był Tetsu – dodał szeptem._

_Ostatnie zdanie nie przeszło nieusłyszane. Kise zesztywniał. Uśmiechnął się smutno. Owszem, wiedział, że Aomine cenił tego chłopaka bardziej niż Kise. Widział jak Aomine patrzył na Kuroko Tetsuyę. Chłopaka, który nie okazywał otwarcie swoich uczuć. Wyglądał na łagodnego, ale Kise wiedział lepiej. Pod tą kamienną twarzą znajdowała się stanowcza i silna osobowość. Może właśnie to Aomine w nim podziwiał. Spojrzenie, którym Aomine obdarzał Kuroko emanowało wrażeniem, że był kimś z kim lepiej było nie zadzierać w przeciwieństwie do niego, który zawsze był niedoceniany. Dążył do tego, by być przynajmniej trochę lubianym przez Aomine. Nie był nawet pewny czy Aomine wpisałby go na listę ulubionych ludzi, gdyby miał coś takiego._

_\- Haha. Żartuję! Nabrałeś się, co? Kto chciałby mieszkać z kimś, kto się tylko zabawia? Masz szczęście, że przynajmniej możesz spróbować mojej kuchni i tego wspaniałego ciała! – Udało mu się obrócić to w żart, mimo że zapiekło go w gardle i poczuł, że w każdej chwili może się rozpłakać. Wyskoczył z łóżka, kiedy zobaczył, że Aomine chce go zaatakować. Pokazał mu język i poszedł prosto do łazienki, zamykając za sobą drzwi i pozwalając swoim łzom swobodnie płynąć._

_Tak bardzo starał się być kimś, kogo Aomine pokocha. Nauczył się gotować, ponieważ wiedział, że Aomine kocha jeść. Robił wszystko, żeby nie być zbyt hałaśliwym i energicznym w związku z każdą małą rzeczą, ponieważ Aomine często mu powtarzał, że jest zbyt głośny, a to irytowało opalonego chłopaka. Zawsze, kiedy był z Aomine hamował się i bał się, że powoli zatraci samego siebie. Ale znosił to wszystko. Właśnie tak bardzo pragnął, żeby chłopak go pokochał. Ale Aomine wciąż uświadamiał mu jak wyglądała rzeczywistość._

_W takich chwilach, nie mógł już dłużej myśleć. Powinien ciągnąć dalej to żałosne uczucie do Aomine czy zaakceptować fakt, że chłopak nigdy nie będzie jego, ani sercem ani duszą. Ale kiedy postanowił, że rozpocznie nowe życie i zostawi Aomine, zabolało go serce. I znów zacznie od początku, udając, że ich układ mu odpowiada, udając, że jest szczęśliwy, udając, że nie widzi tego, że Aomine nigdy nie odwzajemni jego uczuć. Może nie powinien przekraczać tej granicy. Powinien być zadowolony, kiedy byli przyjaciółmi, spotykali się beztrosko i dzielili ze sobą niezastąpione chwile pełne śmiechu._

_Gdyby tylko Aomine nie rozważał wyznania swoich uczuć temu małemu chłopakowi, nadal trzymaliby się razem jak bracia i nie kroczyłby tą mroczną ścieżką, zaspokajając się odrobiną uwagi, którą go obdarzał, co w większości miało miejsce w łóżku. Gdyby tylko bardziej próbował skupić uwagę Aomine na czymś innym niż ten chłopak. Bóg wie, że próbował. Tak bardzo próbował. Poświęcił tak wiele, lecz jego starania okazały się daremne. Naprawdę, nie można nauczyć serca kogo ma kochać, nie można zmusić go do zmiany uczuć i nie można go oszukać głupimi uśmiechami._

Aominecchi, nadal go kochasz? Bo wiesz, boję się, że wpadnę w wir przeszłości i moje serce znów stanie się podatne na krzywdę, bijąc tylko dla ciebie.

Aomine poczuł, że ktoś go obserwuje i dobrze wiedział kto to był. Kise miał nawyk obserwowania go, jakby hipnotyzował go sam widok jego osoby. Postanowił przywitać się z Kise, nie odwracając się do niego.

_\- Dzień dobry. Zająłem twoją kuchnię. Jak to możliwe, że taki model jak ty nie ma w swojej lodówce niż odżywczego? Jak udaje ci się utrzymać taką figurę? Ach, to musi być twój menedżer. Dba o ciebie, prawda? Kiedyś dużo gotowałeś, więc co się stało? Przyrządzasz smaczne posiłki temu—? – _Odwrócił się do chłopaka. W tym samym momencie Kise odwrócił wzrok. Wyraz twarzy Kise sprawił, że Aomine gwałtownie zamilkł. Ponieważ nie mógł uwierzyć, że Kise wyglądał, jakby był jednocześnie zraniony i zakłopotany.

_\- A co cię to obchodzi? Nie zawracaj sobie głowy takimi rzeczami. I proszę, powstrzymaj się przed mówieniem o przeszłości. Naprawdę nie masz wstydu i jesteś zupełnie niewrażliwy – _powiedział gorzko Kise.

Aomine został zbity z tropu. Zacisnął zęby. To był cios poniżej pasa, ale mu nie przeciwdziałał. Żeby zatuszować ten moment, zaczął dyskutować o planie dnia Kise zimnym, szorstkim głosem.

_\- Twój menedżer przekazał mi wszystkie informacje, jakich potrzebuję, ale wciąż muszę wyjaśnić pewne rzeczy. Nie proszę cię o współpracę, rozkazuję ci. To część naszej umowy. Wszystko, co jest powiązane z tą sprawą jest niezmiernie ważne i musisz robić wszystko, co ci każę. – _Nie czekał na odpowiedź Kise, tylko przeszedł do planu swojej gry.

_\- Jak zawsze będę towarzyszył ci w drodze do pracy, ale kiedy znajdziesz się w budynku, będę musiał zająć się prowadzeniem dochodzenia. Nie musisz znać szczegółów._ – Kise nie zareagował. – _Przypuszczam, że za dziesięć minut będziemy się zbierać. Poczekam tu na ciebie, a ty idź po swoje rzeczy._

* * *

\- _Kise-kun!_ – Menedżer powitał modela, uśmiechając się szeroko, jakby nie wiedzieli się od lat. Kise rozumiał powód, który się za tym krył. W końcu menedżer znał historię jego i Aomine. Martwił się jak zawsze. Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niego czule.

\- _Menedżerze_ – przywitał się Kise.

\- _Czeka nas dzisiaj bardzo ciężki dzień. Musisz pozować do okładki magazynu i masz jeszcze kilka wywiadów. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś przygotowany na uśmiechanie się do kamery przez kilka długich godzin._

Odwrócił się do Aomine. – _Wierzę, że z twoim pobytem w domu Kise wszystko w porządku._

\- _Tak. Nie musisz się martwić. Mam wszystko pod kontrolą. A teraz zostawiam ci tego faceta. Proszę, nie opuszczaj budynku, dopóki nie zadzwonisz do mnie, żebym mu towarzyszył. Nie chcę narażać moich planów. Muszę załatwić kilka rzeczy. Wrócę, zanim Kise skończy pracę. _– Odszedł, nie patrząc na modela.

Kise pokręcił głową. _O co mu chodzi? Nie mówicie mi, że zraniło go to, co powiedziałem rano. Aomine nigdy nie był wrażliwy. To jego duma, jestem tego pewny. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do tego, że ktoś mu pyskuje._

Wtedy zauważył, że menedżer bacznie mu się przygląda. – _Eh?_ – Blondyn starał się wyglądać na zmieszanego.

_\- Nie musisz udawać, Ryouta. Coś musiało się między wami stać. Czy to zły pomysł? Spędziliście razem dopiero jeden dzień, a już wyglądasz na zmartwionego. Nie mogę na to pozwalać. To wpłynie na twoją pracę, a co najważniejsze, nie chcę widzieć cię takiego smutnego. – _Ścisnął ramię modela._ \- Powinienem poprosić o zastępstwo? _

Blondyn spojrzał surowo na niższego mężczyznę i krzyknął: - _NIE!_ – Kilka osób musiało go usłyszeć, ponieważ wszyscy spojrzeli w jego stronę.

Przystojny chłopak zniżył głos, tak żeby tylko menedżer mógł go usłyszeć. – _Przepraszam. Nie trzeba posuwać się tak daleko. Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę. Po prostu muszę przyzwyczaić się do jego obecności. _– Klasnął w dłonie. – _To naprawdę trudne. Ale menedżerze, chcę być pewny co do swoich uczuć. Nie chcę znów uciekać. Tym razem stawię temu czoła i nie dbam o to jakie będą tego efekty. Chcę po prostu uwolnić siebie i swoje serce od tego okrutnego człowieka._

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w modela, długo i intensywnie. Kise miał tylko nadzieję, że jego menedżer nie potrafił wyczytać dla kogo bije jego serce i za czym tęskni. – _Niech będzie. Skoro tak mówisz. Ale musisz mi obiecać, że nie zrobisz niczego głupiego_. – Jego oczy błagały i były pełne obawy, a serce Kise prawie pękło przez to, że musiał go okłamywać.

\- _Oczywiście. Możesz na mnie liczyć._

Aomine wrócił do swojego gabinetu i przejrzał papiery, które dał mu menedżer Kise. Według tego, co przeczytał, za wszystkie groźby odpowiedzialny były jeden mężczyzna. Były one dostarczone albo do miejsca pracy modela albo do jego domu. Zawierały słowa presji, terroru, a czasami pożądania. Mógł przypuszczać, że była to osoba, z którą Kise był wcześniej jakoś związany. To zmusiło go do myślenia. Nie miał pojęcia co działo się z Kise po tym jak się rozeszli. W tamtym czasie Kise musiał wiele przejść, a on radził sobie wtedy z własnym życiem.

Pomasował skronie i oparł się o krzesło. Ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Zdał sobie sprawę ze swoich błędów i chciał się pogodzić. Obaj skrzywdzili się nawzajem, a on żałował większości rzeczy, które powiedział wtedy Kise. Przesadził, ponieważ emocje przejęły władzę nad jego rozumem. Ten facet nic nie wiedział, lecz wzbudzał w nim tyle dziwnych uczuć. Przyjął to zlecenie częściowo dlatego, że chciał dojść z Kise do porozumienia. Miał nadzieję, że razem rozwiążą wszystkie problemy i znów będą przyjaciółmi. Wiedział, że prosił o zbyt wiele, więc może chociaż znajomymi. Ale interpretując zachowanie Kise, do osiągnięcia celu czeka go prawdopodobnie długa droga. Na razie musiał schwytać niebezpiecznego prześladowcę zanim sytuacja się pogorszy.

_Prychnął. Idiota. Myślisz, że Aomine Daiki zdoła mnie powstrzymać. Przemyśl to, Kise Ryouta. Ja zawsze dostaję to, czego chcę. I dostaję jeszcze więcej, kiedy ktoś mi coś zabierze. Lepiej bądź ostrożny. Pilnuj ślicznego tyłka swojego kochasia._


	4. Wybuch Emocji

**ROZDZIAŁ 4: WYBUCH EMOCJI**

Mężczyzna chodził po pokoju, zastanawiając się jakie kroki powinien podjąć. Kiedy Aomine Daiki wkroczył na scenę, w jego planach nastąpiły drobne zmiany,. Zachichotał.

_Głupi Daiki, głupi Ryouta. Wpadną w moje sidła, tańcząc tak, jak im zagram_ \- pomyślał złowieszczo.

Oblizał wargi, zastanawiając się czy Ryouta zdążył już znów rozłożyć nogi przed facetem, którego tak długo kochał. Ach, jak bardzo podobało mu się trzymanie blondyna, kiedy krzyczał, gdy obaj tonęli w rozkoszy. Był pewny, że Ryouta myślał, że to Daiki go trzymał za każdym razem, kiedy go pieprzył.

Zamknął oczy, przypominając sobie stare, dobre czasy. Kiedy poznał Ryoutę, chłopak zachowywał się jak pies, który stracił swojego właściciela. Tak łatwo manipuluję się facetem, któremu właśnie złamano serce. Zaoferował mu współczucie i udawał, że rozumie jego uczucia. Że rozumie jak to jest, kiedy ktoś cię zostawi i porzuci po tym jak cały oddałeś się tej osobie.

_Bezmózgi sukinsyn. Nikt nie da ci niczego, jeśli nie dostanie czegoś w zamian. A teraz się zemszczę. Jak on śmiał zdeptać moją dumę i zrobić ze mnie głupca, który się za nim ugania. Jest tylko moją zabawką, którą mogę zepsuć, a nawet rozbić na kawałki. Ośmielił się uciec. Zawsze będziesz moim uroczym zwierzaczkiem, Ryouta. A teraz założę na ciebie smycz, która połączy cię ze mną na zawsze. Sprawię, że przeżyjesz piekło. A Aomine Daiki nie będzie mógł niczego zrobić, żeby uwolnić cię ode mnie, ponieważ najpierw pozbędę się jego. Uśmiechnął się ironicznie, przesuwając ręką po broni. To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim znów znajdziesz się w moich rękach, Ryouta._

* * *

Kise myślał intensywnie, patrząc w lustro. W jego głowie panował chaos. Zanim Aomine ponownie wkroczył do jego życia, miał tyle innych rzeczy, o których mógłby myśleć. A teraz pojawiła się ta cała sprawa z tym tak zwanym prześladowcą. Mógł się założyć, że był nim facet, z którym był, kiedy stracił wszelkie powody do tego, żeby żyć. W końcu ile razy ten człowiek zakradał się do jego domu i szeptał mu do ucha te szokujące groźby.

Wiedział dokładnie, czego ten facet chciał. Był chorym sadystą, więc miał szczęście, że uciekł stamtąd żywy. Ale mężczyzna ścigał go i zabawiał się z nim. Nie zamierzał wracać do tego sukinsyna. Przede wszystkim popełnił błąd, pozwalając mu się omamić. A teraz znów miał z nim do czynienia. Nie chciał się bać. Dopadnie tego kolesia i wymierzy mu karę za to, co zrobił mu wcześniej. Nie pozwoli mu zniszczyć wszystkiego, nad czym pracował przez te wszystkie lata.

Ale byłoby łatwiej, gdyby Aomine się nie pokazywał, dlatego że tylko mieszał mu w głowie. Dlatego że przez to miał ograniczone ruchy. Nie mógł trzeźwo myśleć. Jak mógł to zrobić, jeśli będący w pobliżu Aomine jednocześnie krępował go i przerażał? Zawsze powtarzał sobie, że sam rozwiąże tę sprawę. To była jego walka i zamierzał ją wygrać.

Ale wszystko, nad czym tak ciężko pracował znalazło się w niebezpieczeństwie. Dlaczego? Dlatego że to się działo. Miłość, którą próbował schować głęboko w sercu, powracała. I przez to już czuł się pokonany. Bezpieczeństwo Aomine wisiało na włosku, a on nie miał pojęcia, że to on był powodem, dla którego Aomine znajdował się w niebezpieczeństwie.

Co innego, gdyby Aomine zajmował się swoją pracą gdzie indziej, ale prowadzenie tej sprawy nie było czymś, o czym marzył. Musiał podjąć drastyczne kroki, żeby Aomine go zostawił. Zostanie znienawidzony, to pewne. Ale wolał zaakceptować to, niż narażać Aomine. Jeśli pozbędzie się tego faceta, Aomine nie będzie miał powodów, żeby z nim zostać i to będzie koniec jego obowiązków jako ochroniarza. Zastanawiał się jaką broń powinien kupić. Wyszedł z pokoju i poszedł na plan, gdzie został przywitany przez personel i swoich fanów.

Kise znów został przez nich otoczony. Menedżerowi wystarczył sam widok tego, że się uśmiechał i był wesoły jak zawsze. Troszczył się o Kise jak o brata i wiedział, iż miał szczęście, że go spotkał. Może poznanie się i wzajemne dodanie sobie sił było ich przeznaczeniem. Na razie był zadowolony tym, co się działo. Oprócz tego, że Kise ktoś groził, chciał skupić się na szczęściu chłopaka i dlatego wynajął Aomine Daikiego.

Wiedział o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się między nimi w przeszłości. Nie zmuszał Kise, żeby mu o tym opowiedział, ale pewnej nocy blondyn po prostu wybuchł i wyjawił swoją relację z Aomine. To był taki tragiczny widok i historia. Kise czuł się taki poniżony, taki skrzywdzony i taki załamany tylko dlatego, że kochał faceta, który nigdy ani trochę nie odwzajemniał jego uczuć. Chciał tylko, żeby Kise był szczęśliwy. Nie zależało mu na tym, żeby do siebie wrócili, ponieważ przypuszczał, że Aomine nie kocha Kise. Chciał tylko, żeby rozwiązali całą sprawę i żeby Kise znów był wolny i kochany. Zasługiwał na to.

Aomine przyjechał po Kise, zaraz przed tym jak zrobiło się ciemno. Wracali do domu w ciszy. Żaden z nich nie zakłócał spokoju w samochodzie, ponieważ obaj intensywnie myśleli. Jeden pogrążył się w myślach, zastanawiając się jak pozbyć się drugiego, a drugi był skoncentrowany na tym jak zdobyć zaufanie tego pierwszego. Dotarli do domu cali i zdrowi, ale zanim Kise otworzył drzwi samochodu, Aomine go powstrzymał.

\- _Kise, możemy poważnie porozmawiać?_ – zapytał.

\- _Nie możemy zrobić tego w domu? Jestem wyczerpany i chcę odpocząć_ – odparł nonszalancko blondyn, próbując wysiąść z samochodu. Aomine złapał go dosyć mocno za ramię, a Kise wzdrygnął się, kiedy poczuł znajomy dotyk na swoim ciele. Odwrócił się do opalonego mężczyzny ze ściągniętymi brwiami. Jego oczy ewidentnie kwestionowały jego zachowanie, jednak wewnątrz chłopak drżał.

Aomine był zdesperowany. Wiedział, że Kise nie będzie wobec niego taki pobłażliwy i wyrozumiały. Ale tu nie chodziło o jakieś błahe sprawy. Chodziło o życie Kise i nie zamierzał ryzykować.

\- _Kise, proszę, posłuchaj mnie. Ale najpierw muszę cię o coś zapytać. Czy możemy na czas tej sprawy po prostu zapomnieć o tym, co się kiedyś stało? Wiem, że proszę o zbyt wiele, ale twoja obojętność wszystko utrudnia. Nie będę w stanie rozwiązać tej sprawy, jeśli przez cały czas będziesz próbował mnie zignorować. Jak mam cię chronić, jeśli wiem, że mi nie ufasz? Chcę, żebyś ze mną współpracował, a możemy to osiągnąć tylko jeśli będziemy udawać, że mnie nie nienawidzisz. Przynajmniej na czas, kiedy obaj znajdujemy się w tej sytuacji. Wiem, że wiesz o co mi chodzi. Zacznij ze mną rozmawiać_ – wyjaśnił Aomine, a w jego głosie słychać było błaganie.

Kise zaczął się śmiać. Najpierw cicho, a później maniakalnie. Nie potrafił zdusić narastających w nim emocji. _Tego już za wiele! Czy Aomine próbuje być zabawny, bo to jakiś absurd! Co to kurwa było? Udawać, że nic się nie stało?_

Chciał uderzyć chłopaka w twarz, żeby odzyskał zdrowy rozsądek. Aomine znów traktował go jak coś oczywistego. Jak mógł to powiedzieć z taką łatwością? Czy on nie pamięta jak wiele bólu sprawił Kise? Jak upokarzające były jego ostatnie słowa skierowane do blondyna? Jak znienawidził go tylko dlatego, że tamten powiedział, że przez cały czas go kochał? Kise pokręcił głową, a w jego oczach zebrały się łzy. Był pewny, że to przez to, że został zraniony.

Aomine znów z łatwością przebił jego serce swoimi słowami. Nie przypuszczał, że może sprawić, by jeszcze raz poczuł się taki zdruzgotany. Samymi słowami. Wolałby zostać pobity fizycznie, niż znów doświadczyć takiego upokorzenia. To już nie było zabawne. Dalej śmiał się jak szalony, a Aomine patrzył na jego reakcją z widocznym szokiem na twarzy. Po jakimś czasie Kise w końcu się uspokoił. Otarł łzy i opanował się. Następnie spojrzał na Aomine.

\- _Więc chcesz się pobawić w odgrywanie ról, Aomine? Nie podejrzewałem, że marzysz o tym, żeby zostać aktorem! Czy to nie ty zawsze powtarzałeś mi, że taka praca jest do dupy? – _zadrwił z niego.

_\- Pozwól, że coś ci powiem. Chcesz, żebym zachowywał się tak, jakby nic się między nami nie stało. Chcesz, żebym udawał faceta, który ci ufa i jest zależny od twoich jakże wspaniałych umiejętności po to, żeby złapać bandytę? Czy to prawda, Aomine? _– prychnął Kise, patrząc z nienawiścią na chłopaka.

Aomine nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Kise był bardziej niż wściekły. Czuł to i nie wiedział jak na to zareagować. Był pewny, że cokolwiek powie, to nie zrobi żadnej różnicy, a prawdopodobnie tylko pogorszy sytuację. Lecz mimo wszystko próbował wszystko wyjaśnić. Być może zaczął trochę zbyt ostro, nie biorąc pod uwagę uczuć Kise. Spróbuje przejść przez to spokojnie.

\- _Posłuchaj, Kise, próbuję po_— Ale Aomine nie dostał szansy, żeby dokończyć swoją myśl.

\- _PIERDOLĘ WSZYSTKO, CO MÓWISZ! PIERDOLĘ CIEBIE I TWOJE GLUPIE POMYSŁY!_ – Klatka piersiowa Kise gwałtownie się unosiła. Nie mógł już dłużej kontrolować swoich emocji.

_\- Myślisz, że to takie łatwe, huh, Aomine?! Myślisz, że możesz sobie tak po prostu rozkazać mi zachowywać się, jakby nic się nie stało? Niech cię szlag! Po tych trzech latach nadal tak łatwo ci deptać po moich uczuciach! Tak łatwo mówić takie rzeczy? Jak myślisz, jak ja się teraz czuję? Zastanawiałeś się chociaż przez sekundę jakie to dla mnie trudne? Samo patrzenie na twoją twarz, samo słuchanie twojego głosu, samo odczuwanie twojej obecności przy mim boku?!_

Model zatrzymał się, żeby zaczerpnąć powietrza_. – Cholera! Nigdy nie chciałem się znowu spotkać. Nigdy nie chciałem cię z powrotem w moim życiu. Nigdy nie chciałem z tobą niczego robić! Tak bardzo się staram zapomnieć, a ty mówisz mi coś takiego? Jeszcze ci mało? Chcesz, żebym znowu przeżył piekło? Chcesz, żebym wyglądał tak żałośnie, żebyś mógł ledwo powstrzymać śmiech na mój widok? Uważasz to za zabawne? Huh, Aomine? Powiedz mi, czego ty jeszcze ode mnie chcesz? Żebym rozłożył ramiona i wrzeszczał na cały świat, że jestem w tobie tak żałośnie zakochany? Kurwa, kurwa, KURWA!_

Kise schował twarz w dłoniach. Zaczął gwałtownie szlochać. Nie wiedział już co robić. Czuł, jakby umierał i nikt nie mógł go ocalić.

Aomine zamarł w miejscu. Słowa Kise go zszokowały. Wiedział jaki był kiedyś okropny, ale nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że Kise mógł się czuć _aż tak_ zraniony po tych wszystkich latach. Sądził, że mu przejdzie i pozna osobę, którą będzie mógł kochać. Kogoś, kto będzie zasługiwał na blondyna bardziej niż on, który zachował się wobec Kise jak ostatni sukinsyn.

\- _Kise_. – Aomine chciał dotknąć Kise, ale jego ręka zawisła w powietrzu, ponieważ naprawdę nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Bał się, że może tylko wszystko pogorszyć i jeszcze bardziej skrzywdzić Kise. A jednak podjął ryzyko. Objął Kise, próbując go pocieszyć.

\- _Ryouta, uspokój się, proszę_. – Głos Aomine był łagodny i kojący. Kise znieruchomiał. Znajomy zapach, znajome ciepło, znajome uczucie. A jednak to wszystko było bolesne. Chciał więcej, a jednak odmawiał. Pragnął jego dotyku, a jednak go nienawidził. Dostał swoją nauczkę. Już nie popełni tych samych błędów i nikt ponownie nie rozerwie jego serca na kawałki. Odepchnął Aomine i spojrzał na niego ze złością. Myślał intensywnie, ważąc opcje. Wiedział, że ten facet tak łatwo się nie podda. Wciąż musiał wykonać swoje zadanie, bez względu na to, kto był w tę sprawę zaangażowany.

Kise odetchnął ciężko. Miał czerwone oczy. Wyglądało na to, że trochę się uspokoił i już więcej nie wybuchnie.

\- _To nie powinno być takie trudne. Muszę tylko udawać dziewicę w niebezpieczeństwie, która czeka aż książę ją uratuje. Muszę tylko siedzieć w kącie, podczas gdy ty będziesz ścigał przestępcę. Czy o to ci chodziło?_ – Nie czekał na odpowiedź.

\- _Nie martw się. Mogę tego dokonać. W końcu od lat stoję przed kamerą. Jeśli nie masz nic do powiedzenia, wejdę do środka_. – Kise wysiadł z samochodu i skierował się w stronę domu. Kiedy wszedł do swojego pokoju i zamknął drzwi, ugięły się pod nim kolana i upadł na podłogę.

_To zbyt wiele. Zbyt wiele do ciężkiej cholery! _Skulił się i położył głowę na kolanach. Znów zaczął płakać. Jak długo będzie cierpiał? Chciał tylko być kochany. Czy prosił o zbyt wiele?


	5. Z Perspektywy Kise (Przeszłość: I)

**ROZDZIAŁ 5: Z PERSPEKTYWY KISE [PRZESZŁOŚĆ: CZĘŚĆ I]**

**RETROSPEKCJA: Z PUNKTU WIDZENIA KISE**

Kise zawsze myślał, że życie błogim i cudownym życiem było celem trudnym do osiągnięcia i czymś, czego nigdy nie doświadczy. Od dziecka pragnął miłości i uczucia, którymi nikt go nigdy nie darzył. Jego istnienie nie przeszkadzało zbytnio jego rodzicom, o ile tylko przynosił pieniądze do domu.

Każdej nocy, kiedy był zbyt wyczerpany, żeby w ogóle zasnąć, pragnął, by ktoś go objął i pozwolił mu poczuć ciepło bycia pocieszanym. Małe rzeczy nie przychodzą w życiu tak łatwo, jak mu się wydawało. Toteż w dzieciństwie nauczył się, że nikt się nim nie przejmował, jeśli nie miał z niego żadnego pożytku.

Ale wszystko się zmieniło, kiedy poznał Aomine. Człowieka, który zmienił wszystkie jego poglądy. Człowieka, którego podziwiał i ubóstwiał. Był beztroską duszą, którą on zawsze chciał być. Kimś, kto swobodnie szedł przez życie. Zupełnie nową jednostką, która wznieciła w nim tyle nowych emocji. Zaczął śnić o tym, że będzie żył z nim długo i szczęśliwie. Tak długo podziwiał go z daleka. Patrzył na jego uśmiechy, udając, że były przeznaczone dla niego.

Cudem było już samo to, że zostali przyjaciółmi, bliskimi jak rodzeństwo. Dzielili ze sobą tyle szczęśliwych momentów. Proste sprawy przyniosły mu całkiem nowe życie. Nigdy nie udało mu się za nie odwdzięczyć. Dopóki nie poczuł żądzy. Pragnienia przejęcia kontroli nad Aomine. Pożądania, miłości, uzależnienia, obsesji. Z dnia na dzień te uczucia stawały się coraz silniejsze. Pochłaniały go i prawie pożarły go żywcem. Już nigdy nie spojrzał na Aomine w ten sam sposób. Jednak udało mu się to zataić, nawet jeśli czuł się, jakby na sam widok Aomine jakiś potwór przejmował nad nim władzę.

Jego noce były przepełnione myślami o Aomine, który poszedł z nim do łóżka, który dzielił się z nim namiętnością, ciepłem i pożądaniem. Jednak to wszystko pozostało złudzeniem. Nie miał odwagi, by wyznać mu swoje uczucia. Był tchórzem, którego satysfakcjonowało to, co miał. Bał się, że Aomine będzie oburzony i zostawi go samego. Bał się żyć swoim poprzednim życiem. Więc uczepił się tego, co miał. Tylko po to, by jeszcze bardziej się pogrążyć, gdy jego uczucia stały się silniejsze.

Krok po kroku odkrywał fakty o Aomine. Drobnostki, które czyniły go szczęśliwym, głupoty, które doprowadzały go do śmiechu i sprawy, które go drażniły, dopóki nie odczytał wszystkich emocji ukrytych za każdą jego czynnością. Ale kiedy myślał już, że będą tylko oni dwaj, tylko on, który znał Aomine bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny, on, który poświęcał większość swojego czasu mężczyźnie, którego kochał, dowiedział się istnieniu postaci o nazwisku Kuroko Tetsuya.

Wszystko zaczęło się kiedy Aomine wprowadził to nazwisko do rozmowy. Raz, potem dwa razy, a następnie trzy, dopóki Kise nie mógł się doliczyć, ile razy temat Kuroko przejmował kontrolę nad ich konwersacją. Nie mógł przeoczyć błysku w oczach Aomine za każdym razem, kiedy opalony chłopak wypowiadał to nazwisko. Ani tego jak rozpromieniał się, kiedy o nim rozmawiali. Bał się tego.

Tego, że ten Kuroko Tetsuya bez wysiłku zabierał mu każdy kawałek Aomine. Tego, że ten mały chłopak zaczął burzyć każdą cząstkę szczęścia Kise. Wiedział już, że został pokonany. W życiu Aomine nigdy nie będzie zajmował tego samego miejsca, co Kuroko. Każdej nocy płakał, myśląc nad tym, co powinien zrobić. Jego uścisk na Aomine był coraz luźniejszy i może nadejdzie taka chwila, że zanim się obejrzy, obaj znajdą się całkowicie poza swoim zasięgiem. Właśnie wtedy podjął decyzję. Wiedział, że uciekanie się do takiego pomysłu było żałosne, ale czy miał jakikolwiek wybór?

Pewnej proroczej nocy postanowił przekroczyć granicę, przejść do kolejnej fazy, urzeczywistnić swoje fantazje. Sprawi, że Aomine upije się do nieprzytomności i przestanie myśleć racjonalnie. Wiedział, że niebieskowłosy nigdy nie ośmieli się przystawiać się do Kuroko, ponieważ chłopak był bliski jego sercu i bardzo go sobie cenił. Ale kto wie co może się zdarzyć w przyszłości?

Aomine, tak samo jak on, może już dłużej tego nie wytrzymać i podjąć drastyczne środki, tak jak on w tej chwili. A kiedy tak się stanie, będzie już za późno, żeby Kise mógł cokolwiek zrobić. Ile razy Aomine mówił Kise o tym, jak bardzo kocha Kuroko? O tym, jak ta miniaturka mężczyzny przynosi mu szczęście i jest powodem, dla którego oczekuje z niecierpliwością na każdy kolejny dzień.

W takich chwilach Kise powstrzymywał się, mimo że miał ochotę wrzasnąć na Aomine za to, że bez przerwy nawija o tym niskim chłopaku. Ale nauczył się jak być szczęśliwym dla dobra Aomine. Jak znieczulić się na ból, którego doświadczał za każdym razem, kiedy słuchał pochwał na temat tego faceta. Ale kto by pomyślał, że osiągnie swój limit. Nawet on był zaskoczony swoją decyzją.

Dziś w nocy wszystko się zmieni, a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Zaprosił Aomine do swojego mieszkania, tłumacząc się tym, że coś martwiło go w pracy. Wiedział, że Aomine zignoruje ofertę, ponieważ nigdy nie interesował się pracą Kise. Ale blondyn wykorzystał każdą uncję swojego uroku, każdą cząstkę tych lekcji aktorstwa, których nauczył się tylko na potrzeby tej jednej nocy i Aomine na szczęście się poddał.

Kise przygotował wszystko, co było potrzebne. Kupił narkotyk od faceta, z którym nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego. Ale nie miał wyboru. Użyje go tylko w przypadku, gdy sprawy się pogorszą. Mimo że mężczyzna wypytywał go do czego mu to potrzebne, nic mu nie odpowiedział. To będzie jego największy i najmroczniejszy sekret.

Kiedy pili, to głównie Kise się odzywał, wymyślając jakieś kłamstwa na poczekaniu dla zabicia czasu, a Aomine wyglądał, jakby miał się zanudzić na śmierć. Ale gdy przyszła pora na szóstą puszkę piwa, opalony chłopak zaczął coś bełkotać i prawie odpłynął. Wtedy Kise postanowił, że nie będzie używał narkotyku. Aomine znajdował się w takim stanie, że mógł zrobić z nim, co tylko zechce.

\- _Aominecchi_. – Model potrząsnął lekko dużym ciałem. Aomine przymknął powieki i przechylił głowę na bok.

\- _Hnnn?_ – Było wszystkim, co udało mu się powiedzieć.

Kise wpatrywał się intensywnie w niebieskowłosego, który próbował przysunąć puszkę do swoich ust. Blondyn poruszył się, czekając aż Aomine zrobi się całkowicie bezbronny. Jak ofiara pragnąca pożreć drapieżnika. Był przerażony, a jednocześnie podekscytowany. Myślał głównie o tym jak to będzie, kiedy Aomine w niego wejdzie, kiedy go posiądzie. Nie obchodziło go czy Aomine weźmie go na ostro.

To nie trwało długo. Patrzył na Aomine, który miał zamknięte oczy i ściągnięte brwi. Przygryzł dolną wargę. Kiedy już prawie osiągnął swój cel, zaczęły nachodzić go wątpliwości. Co jeśli Aomine go po tym znienawidzi? Co jeśli zacznie go unikać i zaprzeczać jego istnieniu? Czy będzie w stanie to znieść? Czy będzie usatysfakcjonowany jedną nocą, zamiast wieczności, którą mógł spędzi u jego boku?

Teraz już nie było odwrotu. Przybliżył się do osuniętego mężczyzny i przycisnął swoje płonące ciało do jego umięśnionego torsu. Zmniejszył dystans między ich ustami i przykrył wargi Aomine swoimi. Utrzymując się w tej pozycji przez kilka sekund, model poczuł, że Aomine się poruszył. Opalony chłopak odwzajemniał jego pocałunek!

Blondyn uchylił powieki i odsunął się. Zobaczył, że w płonących oczach niebieskowłosego pojawiło się pożądanie. Zastanawiał się, czy Aomine wiedział kim jest, czy może widział na jego miejscu Kuroko, osobę, z którą najbardziej chciałby być w tym momencie.

Kiedy zobaczył, że Aomine się do niego zbliża, jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Może jemu też się to podobało. Poczuł jak szorstkie dłonie głaszczą go po policzkach, zanim mężczyzna objął jego wargi swoimi. W tym momencie Kise porzucił wszelkie wątpliwości. Jasne dłonie znalazły drogę do ciemnych włosów, ściskając je lekko. Ręka Aomine chwyciła szczupłą talię Kise, przyciągając modela bliżej. Blondyn otarł się swoim pobudzonym członkiem o krocze drugiego chłopaka.

_\- Ahhhh. Cudownie _– wymruczał niebieskowłosy, odrywając się od ust Kise.

To oświadczenie dodało Kise więcej pewności siebie. Jego wargi przylgnęły do opalonej skóry na szyi Aomine i mięśniach prowadzących do obojczyków. Jego dłonie błądziły po silnym ciele dobrze zbudowanego mężczyzny. Z niecierpliwością rozbierał Aomine. Jego ręce drżały, kiedy rozpinał pasek, a gdy musnął pobudzonego członka, poczuł drgnięcie swojej własnej erekcji.

Powstrzymał się, postanawiając dać mężczyźnie przyjemność. Masował każdy mięsień, lizał każdy fragment opalonej skóry. Podziwiał i czcił ciało w swoich dłoniach. Następnie zdarł ostatni kawałek materiału, który zakrywał najbardziej intymne miejsce. Przełknął ślinę na widok tego, co zobaczył. Był naprawdę imponujący.

Uklęknął na podłodze, nieświadomy tego, że nie byli nawet w jego sypialni. Chłodne powietrze owiewające ich płonące ciała. Cisza, która wkrótce zostanie zastąpiona ich dyszeniem i jękami. Kise oblizał wargi, przygotowując się do wzięcia do ust ciepłego i twardego członka Aomine. Zaczął go lizać, sunąc językiem dookoła jego długości i naciskając na czubek. Usłyszał mruczenie Aomine. To była muzyka dla jego uszu. Zaczął zwiększać tempo, biorąc do ust coraz więcej i więcej. Poczuł jak chłopak zaciska dłonie na jego włosach, przyciągając do siebie jego głowę. Zakrztusił się, ale nie odsunął. Gdyby to było możliwe, spróbowałby włożyć całą jego długość do swoich małych ust.

Kise klęczał przed Aomine, próbując utrzymać swoją pozycję, podczas gdy Aomine lekko wypychał biodra do przodu. Nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim z pulsującego członka trysnęło nasienie. Blondyn połknął wszystko do ostatniej kropelki, czując niebiański smak w ustach.

Kiedy podniósł wzrok, zobaczył, że Aomine wciąż miał zamknięte oczy i ciężko oddychał. Kise pozbył się swoich własnych ubrań. Jego członek pragnął pieszczot. Wziął go do ręki i zaczął pocierać, wyobrażając sobie, że to dłoń Aomine. Niebieskowłosy chłopak otworzył oczy, kiedy usłyszał dźwięki, jakie wydawał z siebie Kise. Blondyn zajmował się swoją erekcją, jęcząc cicho. Miał szeroko rozłożone nogi, a na jego twarzy pojawił się rumieniec. Ten widok wystarczył, żeby jego ciało znów zareagowało.

Przysunął się do Kise i usiadł na dywanie przed nim. Jego ręka dołączyła do dłoni modela. Blondyn jęknął i Aomine go pocałował. Pocałunek był długi i namiętny. Ich języki zderzyły się ze sobą, walcząc o dominację i przeszukując nieznany im obszar. Aomine położył dłoń Kise na swojej nowo pobudzonej męskości. Z kolei on poświęcił całkowitą uwagę członkowi blondyna, którym zajęły się jego ręce.

Zaspokajali swoje potrzeby coraz szybciej i szybciej. Ich usta co jakiś czas łączyły się w gwałtownym pocałunku. Prawie jednocześnie osiągnęli siódme niebo. Sperma wytrysnęła na ich ciała. Kise oparł czoło na ramieniu Aomine, przygryzając lekko skórę, gdy tylko doszedł do siebie po tym ważnym doświadczeniu. Objął opalonego chłopaka, wyrażając cichą potrzebę na coś więcej i mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób przyciągnie jego uwagę. Nie był jeszcze usatysfakcjonowany. Pragnął o wiele więcej, a Aomine wysłuchał jego życzenia.

Zaniósł Kise do sypialni, delikatnie kładąc go na łóżku. Żaden z nich się nie odzywał. W tym momencie wszystkie ich pragnienia wyrażały oczy. Wkrótce Aomine dołączył do chłopaka i tym razem ich pocałunki były tak namiętne, jakby to oni byli kochankami tej nocy. Ich języki walczyły ze sobą, usta dopasowywały się do siebie, a oddechy przeplatały. To było tak, jakby mogli niemalże dotknąć swoich serc.

Aomine powoli położył Kise na plecy i wspiął się na niego. Jego usta błądziły po dobrze zbudowanym ciele blondyna. W końcu był modelem. Ciało chłopaka było dużo smuklejsze niż jego. Przygryzał je, lizał i zostawiał na nim ślady. Nie przestał, dopóki mężczyzna leżący pod nim nie zaczął wić się z rozkoszy, będąc już na krawędzi wytrzymania.

Złapał za jego erekcję, żeby powstrzymać nadchodzący orgazm i blondyn prawie zalał się łzami. Żeby poddać go jeszcze większym torturom, przesunął wargami po jego udach, niemalże całując jego pulsującą męskość, co skończyło się stłumionym krzykiem Kise. Chłopak zacisnął dłonie na prześcieradle tak mocno jak miał zamknięte oczy. Chciał błagać, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, Aomine bezceremonialnie wziął całą jego długość do ust. Ciepło, które otoczyło członka Kise było przytłaczające.

Aomine zaczął powoli, a następnie zwiększył tempo, poruszając głową w górę i w dół, dopóki blondyn nie osiągnął spełnienia. Ciepłe nasienie, które wylądowało w ustach niebieskowłosego było teraz rozprowadzone na jego dłoniach. Kiedy Kise doszedł do siebie po swojej drugiej podróży do raju, poczuł jak ręce Aomine wędrują po jego ciele. Chłopak rozłożył mu nogi. Duże dłonie były lepkie i Kise zarumienił się na myśl, że to przez jego spermę. Niebieskowłosy przesunął dłońmi po pośladkach blondyna i rozsunął je lekko.

\- _Co za widok_ – łagodny głos Aomine dotarł do uszu Kise. Blondyn zaczerwienił się.

\- _Z pewnością dobrze cię przygotuję, Kise. Trzymaj się_ – dodał grzesznym tonem.

Następnie Aomine włożył w niego ciepły i mokry palec. Kise wiedział, że to będzie dziwne uczucie i rzeczywiście tak było. Drgnął, ale został na swoim miejscu. Tak bardzo tego pragnął i postanowił, że zniesie każde doznanie. Po pierwszym palcu przyszła pora na kolejny. Aomine rozciągał go w środku, robiąc miejsce dla dużo większej rzeczy, która się w niego wbije.

Blondyn próbował się odprężyć, kiedy Aomine dobrze go przygotowywał. Niebieskowłosy dodał trzeci palec i Kise poczuł się pełny. To bolało, ale było przytłaczające. Uczucie, którego doświadczył było obce, a jednak w pewnym sensie znajome i jego ciało szybko się do niego przyzwyczaiło. Kiedy Aomine stwierdził, że już wystarczy, wyciągnął palce i ustawił się przed modelem.

\- _Zamierzam dobrze cię wypełnić, Kise._

Nakierował swojego członka na lekko pulsujące wejście. Potarł je koniuszkiem swojego penisa, nawilżając je niewielką ilością swojej spermy. Gwałtownie wszedł w modela. Kise poczuł, że traci przytomność.

_\- Nnghh!_

Spojrzał na to, co działo się na dole i zobaczył, że Aomine w końcu go wypełnił. Objął go nogami i powoli zamknął oczy, czując każdą komórkę Aomine w swoim ciele, gdy opalony chłopak w miarowym tempie zaczął wchodzić w niego głębiej. Kiedy prawie cała jego długość znalazła się w Kise, niebieskowłosy gwałtownie naparł na blondyna, dopóki ich ciała całkowicie się ze sobą nie złączyły. Między nimi nie było nawet miejsca dla powietrza.

\- _ACH!_ – krzyknął Kise. Czuł, że jego pośladki były już maksymalnie rozciągnięte. Jego ciało ogarnął ból.

Kise nie potrafił stłumić tego, co wtedy poczuł i ugryzł Aomine w ramię. Opalony chłopak złapał go za ręce i przytrzymał je nad jego głową, ściskając je mocno. Zaczął się poruszać. Na początku robił to powoli, ale szybko zwiększył tempo. Jęki zamieniły się w krzyki rozkoszy.

\- _Ah, tak, tak! Aominecchi, jeszcze, proszę! Wsadź go głębiej, mocniej! Ahhhh!_ – krzyczał blondyn w ekstazie. Ból został zastąpiony przyjemnością. Chłopak otworzył oczy, podczas gdy mężczyzna znajdujący się nad nim nieustannie poruszał się w jego ciele.

Kise zauważył, że Aomine miał zamknięte oczy, ale wyraz twarzy niebieskowłosego mówił sam za siebie. Opalonemu chłopakowi było dobrze. Nie tylko Kise odczuwał rozkosz. Obaj byli pokryci potem. Kise zdołał uwolnić swoje ręce i objął Aomine, błądząc dłońmi po jego szerokich plecach. Wbił paznokcie w skórę chłopaka, gdy Aomine trafił w ten szczególny punkt w jego wnętrzu.

\- _Ugh! Nghh, nghh_ – wydyszał Kise. Z jego skroni spływały krople potu.

\- _Tam, Aominecchim, tam! Pieprz mnie mocniej!_ – Blondyna już nic nie obchodziło. Chciał tylko czuć Aomine i mieć go w sobie.

Opalony chłopak prychnął. – _Twoje wnętrze się na mnie zaciska, Kise. Naprawdę jesteś dziwką. Przygotuj się. Złamię cię._

Aomine wbił się w niego głębiej. Jego twardy członek natarł na ciepłe ciało, kiedy przyspieszył swoje ruchy. Łóżko prawie się zawaliło, ale żaden z nich nie zwracał na to uwagi.

Wiedzieli, że byli już blisko. Pchnięcia Aomine były takie szybkie, że Kise ledwo oddychał. Kiedy był już blisko spełnienia, kilkakrotnie wyszeptał do ucha Aomine „Kocham cię", zanim osiągnął orgazm, a ostatnie słowa, które wydobyły się z jego ust były tylko nieco głośniejsze od szeptu i tak łagodnie wypowiedziane, że Kise miał przeczucie, że serce Aomine mogło je usłyszeć. Następnie blondyn rozpłynął się w ciele Aomine i stracił przytomność, całkowicie zaspokajając swoje ciało i serce.

* * *

Kise obudził się, oślepiony promieniami słońca, które wpadały przez okno. Powoli otworzył oczy, nie mogąc zebrać myśli. Potrzebował minuty, żeby przyswoić sobie to, co działo się teraz z jego ciałem, to, co wydarzyło się zeszłej nocy i co było tego powodem oraz decyzję, którą podjął i wszystkie swoje kłamstwa i oszustwa. Obrócił się na łóżku i, ku swojemu przerażeniu, zobaczył leżącego przy swoim boku Aomine. Chłopak nadal spał.

To wszystko było prawdą. Westchnął. Teraz był już skończony. Aomine rzuci w niego wiązanką przekleństw, znienawidzi go i całkowicie się od niego odetnie. Kise nie będzie zdziwiony, jeśli tak się stanie. Zaryzykował, mimo że nie miał szans na zwycięstwo. Po cichu zszedł z łóżka, żeby wziąć prysznic. Czuł się, jakby był rozdarty w środku, posiniaczony i obolały. Przyjrzał się swojemu ciału i zobaczył na nim ślady po ugryzieniach i pocałunkach. Ta noc była taka niesamowita. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego ustach.

Zimna woda sprowadziła go na ziemię. Miał mętlik w głowie. Nie wiedział jak stawić czoła Aomine i jak się wytłumaczyć. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że niebieskowłosy nie pamięta nic z tego, co się między nimi wydarzyło. Ze strony Kise było to pobożne życzenie. Skończył szybko i poszedł do pokoju, żeby się ubrać, nie patrząc na Aomine. Kiedy obrócił się w stronę łóżka, opalony chłopak już na nim siedział, wpatrując się w blondyna. Jego spojrzenie było tak intensywne i surowe, że Kise zamarł w bezruchu.

\- _Ach, Aominecchi, o-obudziłeś się! To dobrze. O-O-Odpłynąłeś, kiedy p-p-piliśmy i musiałem cię umyć, bo zwymiotowałeś. Tak, tak, to dlatego jesteś nagi, prawda? – _wydukał Kise, próbując się wytłumaczyć. Miał nadzieję, że Aomine to kupi.

\- _Przestań pieprzyć, Kise. Wiem co się stało naprawdę. Nadal to czuję. I wyraźnie to widzę. Na swoim ciele._ – Wskazywał na swoje ramię. Na jego opalonej skórze widniał ślad po ugryzieniu, gorszy niż te na ciele blondyna.

Kise zarumienił się i jednocześnie przestraszył.

\- _Aominecchi, mogę to wyjaśnić. To alkohol, alkohol. Nie byłem świadomy tego co robię i wszystko wymknęło się spod kontroli. Było mi tak gorąco i ty tam byłeś i wtedy— wtedy— no wiesz. Ach, tak właśnie było. Możemy o tym wszystkim zapomnieć i udawać, że to nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Co ty na to, Aominecchi? – _Kise przygryzł wargę, bawiąc się palcami.

Po tym jak przygotował się na to psychicznie, nie był gotów stracić tego faceta. Wydawało mu się, że przygotował już na to swoje serce. Wydawało mu się, że wytrzyma, jeśli Aomine go zostawi. Wydawało mu się, że jednokrotne zdobycie jego ciała mu wystarczy. Jednak się mylił. Nigdy nie będzie w stanie z niego zrezygnować. Nie odda go nikomu, zwłaszcza Kuroko. Będzie walczył na śmierć i życie tylko po to, by być z Aomine.

Kochał go tak bardzo, że sama myśl o nim sprawiała, że w jego oczach zbierały się łzy radości. Przylgnie do niego, dopóki Aomine go nie porzuci. Jeśli niebieskowłosy każe mu odejść, będzie błagał o kolejną szansę. Będzie prosił, wypłakując sobie oczy. Zlekceważy swoją dumę i wszystko co posiadał tylko po to, by Aomine go zatrzymał. Nawet nie jako swojego kochanka, nawet nie jako przyjaciela. Byle tylko mógł być przy jego boku.

\- _Aominecchi, prawda jest taka— _

\- _Kise, co powiesz na to, żeby zostać moim seks-przyjacielem?_ – Mimo że powiedział to z powagą, blondyn dostrzegł cień grzesznego uśmiechu na jego twarzy. Na twarzy jedynego mężczyzny, którego kochał.


	6. Z Perspektywy Aomine (Przeszłość: II)

**ROZDZIAŁ 6: Z PERSPEKTYWY AOMINE [PRZESZŁOŚĆ: CZĘŚĆ II]**

**RETROSPEKCJA: Z PUNKTU WIDZENIA AOMINE**

Aomine jest typem faceta, którego można nazwać prostolinijnym, niewrażliwym i upartym. Jednak on sam twierdzi, że po prostu ułatwia sprawy. Nie potrzeba swobody działania i zbędnych rozmów, nie potrzeba uspokajających i łagodnych wyrazów twarzy, ponieważ rezultat zawsze będzie taki sam. Był sławny z tego, że nie był ani słodki, ani troskliwy. Ludzie nazywali go bestią, a nawet potworem.

Jednak jemu wcale to przeszkadzało i nie spodziewał się, że zwiąże się z facetem, który nie tylko wyglądał słodko i uroczo, jak cukierek zawinięty we wstążki, ale był również podziwiany. Uwielbiany przez tłumy, wychwalany w swojej branży, kochany przez kobiety i pożądany przez wszystkich.

Kise Ryouta był poza jego zasięgiem. Był zaskoczony, gdy pewnego dnia blondyn podszedł do niego, kiedy jadł swoje ulubione jedzenie. Myślał, że model po prostu zainteresował się nim przez chwilę, widząc, że różnił się od większości ludzi, którzy go otaczali. Był zszokowany, kiedy Kise powiedział, że chciałby go bliżej poznać, żeby mogli zostać przyjaciółmi.

Zanim Kise został otoczony przez fanów, którzy go rozpoznali, spojrzał na Aomine przepraszająco, po czym wziął serwetkę i zapisał na niej swój numer telefonu. Następnie odszedł od stolika Aomine, podchodząc do osób, które prosiły, żeby zrobił sobie z nimi zdjęcia albo podpisał się na ich rzeczach i uśmiechając się do wszystkich. Aomine przybrał zmieszany wyraz twarzy, spoglądając na serwetkę. Wzruszył ramionami i schował ją do kieszeni, po czym z powrotem zabrał się za swój posiłek. Tak wyglądało ich pierwsze spotkanie. Aomine myślał, że będzie też ostatnie.

Więc co Kise znowu robił w jego domu? Co za kłopotliwy facet! To, że blondyn po pracy spędzał czas w jego mieszkaniu stało się normą. Westchnął. Wręczenie Kise zapasowego klucza było złym pomysłem. Ten facet za bardzo się tu zadomowił. Cóż, ogólnie nie miał nic przeciwko modelom, ale ta praca była jak na jego gust niezbyt dobra. Trochę niepoważna.

Podszedł do śpiącego na kanapie Kise. Patrząc na jego bladą twarz, doszedł do wniosku, że Kise znów się przepracowywał, jednak nadal otaczała go delikatna aura. Wyglądał czarującą z zamkniętymi oczami zakończonymi długimi rzęsami, kształtnym nosem, wąskimi, miękkimi ustami i gładką skórą. Zbyt przyjemnie się na niego patrzyło i Aomine poszedł do swojego pokoju, żeby nie wpaść w obłędy i nie zapomnieć, że Kise jest facetem, a także kimś, kto uważa go za przyjaciela. Kiedy ochłonął, zobaczył, że blondyn rozmawia z kimś przez telefon.

_\- Aominecchi, postanowiłem zamówić nam obiad. Jestem taki głodny, a my mamy tylko herbatę i kanapki! Chcę prawdziwe jedzenie! Wiem, że ty też jeszcze nic nie jadłeś. _

_\- Wiesz co, Kise. Powinieneś nauczyć się gotować, żebyś mógł jeść co tylko chcesz za każdym razem, kiedy tu będziesz, włączając w to dzielenie się tym ze mną. To zapłata za to, że bez przerwy do mnie przychodzisz._

_\- Ne, Aominecchi, czy to znaczy, że pozwolisz mi tu przychodzić kiedy tylko będę chciał i będę mógł używać twoich rzeczy? _– Oczy Kise błyszczały.

_\- Idiota. Nie jest ci tutaj zbyt wygodnie, żebyś zadawał mi to pytanie? Po prostu upewnij się, że to, co ugotujesz, będzie się nadawało do jedzenia_.

_\- Och! Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy. Dzięki, Aominecchi! – _Aomine uśmiechnął się do siebie. Czy Kise nie jest zbyt uroczy? Sprawia, że człowiek chce się nad nim znęcać, znaczy rozpieszczać go.

I tym sposobem, dzięki uprzejmości Kise, na Aomine zawsze czekało jedzenie na stole. Obaj wspólnie jedli posiłki, rozmawiali o różnych rzeczach, grali w gry wideo. Więzi między nimi zaczęły się zacieśniać, wiążąc ich w tej nieokreślonej relacji. Aomine nie był typem człowieka, który tak łatwo nazwałby kogoś przyjacielem, ale wierzył, że razem z Kise przekroczy granicę przyjaźni. Może nie traktował go tylko jak zwierzątko domowe? Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Kise czasami prosił Aomine o drobne rzeczy, takie jak pójście do wesołego miasteczka, pooglądanie jakichś głupich filmów i zwyczajne przejście się na spacer. Oczywiście miał na sobie kapelusz i okulary, żeby zakryć twarz. Tamte chwile wywoływały na ustach Aomine uśmiech, mimo że nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego Kise, ponieważ blondyn z pewnością zacząłby piszczeć i wrzeszczeć jak dziewczyna, która właśnie poszła na randkę z chłopakiem, który jej się podobał.

Ale z drugiej strony wiedział, że takie chwile nigdy nie zmienią się w coś więcej. Był zajęty studiami, miał pracę dorywczą i co jakiś czas składał wizytę swoim rodzicom, ponieważ ojciec poprosił go, żeby spędzał z nimi więcej czasu i częściej nocował u nich w domu. Wiedział, że zaniedbał Kise, który czekał na niego w jego mieszkaniu z gotowym jedzeniem na stole, ponieważ nieumyślnie zapomniał poinformować go o swoim wyjeździe do rodziny.

Czuł się trochę winny, ale Kise powinien wiedzieć, że nie mieli tylko siebie. Jasne, dzieliły ich bliskie relacje, ale każdy z nich miał swoje własne życie i Aomine wiedział, że w branży Kise nie będzie brakowało ludzi, z którymi chłopak będzie mógł być.

Tak więc ich układ trwał dalej i jego niepokój o Kise z czasem się rozwiał. Dobrze radził sobie w pracy dorywczej, radował swoją rodzinę i poznał Kuroko Tetsuyę. Mały chłopak rozbawił go, kiedy po raz pierwszy się spotkali. Miał wyjątkowe rozumowanie, dojrzały sposób myślenia i Aomine lubił z nim rozmawiać. Być może potrzebował jakiejś owocnej konwersacji, jako że wszystkie rozmowy z Kise były bezsensowne i dotyczyły jego kariery.

Aomine prychnął. Powinien przestać myśleć o blondynie. Kise nie wysłał mu żadnej wiadomości, ani nie zadzwonił do niego przez cały czas, kiedy się nie widzieli, więc przypuszczał, że nie było powodów do zmartwień. Minęło kilka tygodni i Aomine dostał szansę, żeby wrócić do swojego mieszkania. Było tak samo jak zawsze. Lodówka i szafka kuchenna były pełne jedzenia. Kise miał nawyk robienia zakupów. Naprawdę wziął sobie do serca słowa Aomine.

Dom był nieskazitelnie czysty. Może Kise wynajął kogoś do sprzątania. Uśmiechnął się. Musiał przyznać, że tęsknił za posiadaniem blondyna przy swoim boku. Wysłał mu wiadomość, w której napisał, że wrócił do domu. Nie minęła nawet godzina od wysłania wiadomości, kiedy Aomine usłyszał jak ktoś otwiera drzwi. Kise wpadł do mieszkania i rzucił się na niego, przytulając go mocno. To go zaskoczyło, ponieważ blondyn nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Nie mieli ze sobą zbytniego kontaktu fizycznego, ale przypuszczał, że model musiał za nim naprawdę tęsknić, więc poklepał go po plecach.

_\- Aominecchi, tak się cieszę, że wróciłeś. Naprawdę za tobą tęskniłem! _– szlochał Kise.

_\- Oi, dlaczego płaczesz? Jestem tu, tak? To nie tak, że udałem się w jakieś odległe miejsce. Skoro za mną tęskniłeś, to dlaczego nawet do mnie nie zadzwoniłeś, ani nie wysłałeś mi żadnej wiadomości?_ – Testował blondyna i był ciekawy dlaczego chłopak nie skontaktował się z nim w trakcie jego nieobecności.

Kise popatrzył mu prosto w oczy, zanim spuścił głowę, mówiąc cicho: _\- Tak bardzo chciałem to zrobić. Chciałem dzwonić do ciebie co godzinę i wysyłać ci wiadomości co kilka minut, ale wiedziałem, że to by ci się nie spodobało, a nie chciałem, żebyś mnie znienawidził. Więc próbowałem się powstrzymać, mimo że umierałem, nie wiedząc co ci się stało. Zniknąłeś bez słowa i strasznie się martwiłem! Nie wiem co by było, gdyby coś ci się stało, a ja nie miałem pojęcia co się dzieje. To mnie powoli zabijało._ – Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział szeptem.

Aomine przechylił głowę na bok, przyglądając się Kise. Jego drżące usta i świeże łzy spływające po policzkach były całkiem ładnym widokiem. Więc wpłynął na Kise bardziej niż myślał. Uśmiechnął się do siebie.

\- _Doprawdy? Nie martw się. Nic mi nie jest. Jestem tu. Możesz przestać ryczeć i zrobić mi coś do jedzenia. Jestem głodny jak wilk i zmęczony._

_\- Och! Gomen. Zaraz coś przygotuję_. – Chłopak pośpiesznie wpadł do kuchni, szukając potrzebnych składników. – _Cieszę się, że postanowiłem zrobić zapasy z racji tego, że nie wiedziałem kiedy wrócisz. Tak na wszelki wypadek._

Kise potrafił być słodki jak troskliwa dziewczyna.

_\- Aominecchi, powiedz mi co się działo. Nie widzieliśmy się od jakiegoś czasu._

_\- Nie. To nic specjalnego. Byłem zajęty pracą i studiami, a mój stary poprosił mnie, żebym zatrzymał się na trochę w rodzinnym domu._

_\- Ne, to wszystko? Ale w tym musi być coś jeszcze!_

_\- Nie musi, idioto. Co mogło się stać, kiedy mieszkałem u rodziców? Wszystko było takie samo jak zawsze._

Kise wydął wargi. Nie wierzył Aomine. Wyglądało na to, że blondyn myślał intensywnie nad tym, jakie pytanie zadać jako następne.

_\- Jak praca i studia? Też nic niezwykłego? Nic nowego?_ – dopytywał się.

Aomine zastanawiał się przed chwilę, zanim przypomniał sobie pewnego chłopaka, który ostatnio zajmował jego uwagę.

_\- Ach, jest coś, no. A raczej ktoś._

Kise obrócił głowę tak szybko, że Aomine wydawało się, że usłyszał trzaśnięcie kości.

_\- Ech, naprawdę? Kto przykuł twoją uwagę? Jakaś dziewczyna z dużymi piersiami? Jestem ciekawy. Powiedz mi, powiedz mi!_

Aomine prychnął. Jak Kise śmiał zasugerować, że podobały mu się tylko dziewczyny, które miały co najmniej miseczkę C? Chociaż to mogła być prawda. Tak czy inaczej, dlaczego powinien mówić Kise o swoich romansach? To nie była jego sprawa, a zresztą nawet gdyby mu powiedział, to Kise i tak nie znał Tetsu i nigdy go nie pozna.

-_ Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Nie znasz faceta i założę się, że nie będziesz miał okazji, żeby go poznać, czy choćby zobaczyć._

Kise wydął wargi i porzucił to, czym się zajmował w kuchni, żeby usiąść obok Aomine. Szturchnął go łokciem, żeby wyciągnąć z niego informacje.

_\- Przestań, Kise. Ostrzegam cię. Co z moim jedzeniem?_

_\- Nie będę gotował, dopóki wszystkiego mi nie powiesz!_ – Kise zachowywał się jak małe dziecko.

Aomine westchnął i poddał się. Ten chłopak naprawdę potrafił być uparty, a on był cholernie głodny!

_\- No dobra. Mam nowego kolesia w pracy i okazało się, że on studiuje na tym samym uniwersytecie, co ja. Właśnie dlatego często ze sobą rozmawiamy i uświadomiłem sobie, że jest całkiem porządnym facetem. Jest bardzo drobny, ale przez to człowiek ma ochotę go przytulić jak pluszowego misia._ – Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Teraz myślał o takich dziewczęcych rzeczach.

_\- Jego twarz zazwyczaj nie wyraża żadnych emocji, ale słowa, które wychodzą z jego ust są naprawdę wartościowe. Fajnie się z nim rozmawia. Jest atrakcyjny i czerpię przyjemność z każdej minuty, którą z nim spędzam. _

_\- Czy to cię nie nudzi? – _Aomine skrzywił się, słysząc słowa Kise.

_\- Co?_

_\- Bo ja uważam, że on wcale nie jest wyjątkowy! Wygląda na to, że to tylko nudny i przeciętny chłopak. Założę się, że jego wygląd też jest przeciętny, a może nawet gorzej._

_\- Przestań, Kise. Nie znasz go, żeby mówić takie rzeczy._

_\- Ale tak właśnie myślę! Posłuchaj, Aominecchi, lepiej nie zbliżaj się za bardzo do takich ludzi albo ty też staniesz się nudny! Powinieneś częściej spotykać się ze mną! Chodzimy do różnych miejsc i gotuję ci twoje ulubione jedzenie! Może powinieneś zmienić pracę, a najlepiej ją rzucić, żebyś mógł się skupić na studiach! Co o tym myślisz? To wspaniały pomysł, ne?_

Aomine był wkurzony. Ten idiota znów gadał kompletne bzdury. I zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, powiedział coś, co uraziło Kise.

_\- Czy ty naprawdę jesteś idiotą? Czy ty słyszysz co mówisz, Kise? Powiem ci szczerze, jesteś niczym w porównaniu do Tetsu. Może i jesteś jakimś znanym modelem, ale nie jesteś nic wart. Wszystko, co posiadasz to twarz i ciało. Zanudzasz mnie na śmierć za każdym razem, gdy opowiadasz o tej swojej bezsensownej pracy modela. Wkurzasz mnie za każdym razem, kiedy gadasz o swojej pracy. Nazywasz to w ogóle pracą? Jesteś taki zarozumiały. To, że ludzie cię rozpieszczają nie robi z ciebie lepszej osoby. Nigdy przenigdy nie porównuj się do Tetsu. Jest dużo lepszy od ciebie. Zapamiętaj to sobie. _

Aomine odwrócił się do Kise plecami, ale zanim zdążył zrobić kolejny krok, Kise go powstrzymał. Blondyn odezwał się drżącym głosem.

_\- Aominecchi, to było przykre. Nie mogę i nie rzucę mojej pracy. Jestem szczęśliwy za każdym razem, kiedy to robię._

_\- Nie jesteś przypadkiem sprzeczny, Kise? Ja też lubię moją pracę i nie masz prawa mówić mi co powinienem zrobić, a czego nie. Nie jesteś członkiem mojej rodziny i z pewnością nie jesteś moim kochankiem. Jesteś tylko irytującym bachorem, który przyczepił się do mnie jak pijawka. Nie myśl sobie, że możesz mi rozkazywać._

_\- To nie prawda, co nie? Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? Jestem dla ciebie kłopotem, Aominecchi? Nie lubisz jak ci gotuję? Powinienem wziąć więcej lekcji gotowania? Jestem irytujący, Aominecchi? Co powinienem dla ciebie zrobić, żebyś mnie nie znienawidził? Powiedz mi, a ja to zrobię. Tylko proszę, nie znienawidź mnie! Proszę! _– błagał Kise, szlochając. W innym przypadku Aomine mógłby uznać tę scenę za rozdzierającą serce, ale teraz był wściekły, a to, co robił Kise, tylko pogarszało całą sytuację.

_\- Właśnie o tym mówię! Ryczysz przez każdą głupotę! Nie potrafisz przyjąć tego jak mężczyzna? Przede wszystkim nie powinieneś płakać. Po prostu zobaczyliśmy się po pewnym czasie rozłąki, a ty tak mnie witasz? Na miłość boską, Kise, dorośnij. Myślisz, że wszyscy będą za tobą latać tylko dlatego, że jesteś jakimś cholernym modelem? Boże, mam już tego dość! Idę spać. Zamknij za sobą drzwi, kiedy wyjdziesz._

Kise został sam ze łzami spływającymi po jego policzkach. Na jego twarzy pojawił się ból.

* * *

Minęło kilka dni odkąd Aomine ostatni raz widział Kise. Kiedy postanowił przeprosić go za to, co powiedział, blondyna już nie było. Ale Kise powinien uświadomić sobie, że przekroczył granicę w momencie, gdy powiedział tamte rzeczy. Prawdę mówiąc, Aomine czuł, że on też był winny. Kise był jak dziecko, zbyt wrażliwy i kruchy. Chłopak bał się, że to co się między nimi wydarzyło mogło być dla blondyna zbyt ciężkie do udźwignięcia.

Namyślił się i wysłał Kise wiadomość. Poczeka na odpowiedź, a wtedy załatwi sprawy między nimi. Stopniowo rósł w nim niepokój. Nie był przyzwyczajony do faktu, że Kise nie dawał mu się we znaki. Żadnych denerwujących wiadomość czy telefonów za każdym razem, kiedy miał wolną chwilę. To było trochę dziwne. Mógł naprawdę zatęsknić za irytującym zachowaniem i gadaniem Kise.

Wzruszył ramionami. To, czy się pogodzą, czy nie zależało teraz do Kise. Chociaż wolał, żeby było więcej przestrzeni między nimi. Blondyn był do niego taki przywiązany i Aomine nie wiedział co ma o tym myśleć. W jakiś sposób działało mu to na nerwy. To uczucie nie było złe, ale dziwne.

\- _Aominecchi!_ – zawołał Kise. Opalony chłopak właśnie wracał z pracy dorywczej i był dość zaskoczony, kiedy zobaczył blondyna, czekającego na niego przed jego domem.

\- _Spójrz, przyniosłem ci kilka rzeczy. Przekąski i, uh, kilka magazynów, które często czytasz. Byłem naprawdę zakłopotany, kiedy je kupowałem. W każdym razie, chodź, wejdźmy do środka. Na dworze jest zimno._ – Kise pociągnął go za ramię.

_\- Hej, czy to twój dom? Zachowujesz się w nim swobodniej niż jego właściciel, huh._ – Kise stanął w miejscu i odwrócił się do Aomine. Zarumienił się, ale jednocześnie zmartwił.

_\- Eh. To dlatego, że jesteśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi i zawsze spędzamy tu czas. _

_\- Chyba można tak powiedzieć, ale po kolei. Chcę wiedzieć czy dostałeś moją wiadomość. Ach, myślę, że tak, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że tu jesteś. Powiem to jeszcze raz, przepraszam za to, że na ciebie wtedy nawrzeszczałem, ale mam nadzieję, że przemyślałeś swoje słowa._

Kise milczał przez chwilę, zanim odpowiedział:

_\- Przemyślałem to wszystko i być może naprawdę przegiąłem. Ale to dlatego, że się o ciebie martwię._

_\- Dzięki. Mogę cię prosić o drobną przysługę?_

_\- Oczywiście, że możesz! Aominecchi, możesz prosić mnie o wszystko, a ja z całych sił postaram się do tego zastosować!_

_\- W takim razie co powiesz na to, żebyś nie przychodził tu zbyt często?_ – Aomine wykorzystał szansę.

Kise dosłownie opadła szczęka. Jego usta zadrżały, zanim zdołał się odezwać. – _N-Nie-Nie chcesz, żebym t-tu b-był?_

_\- Uh, nie o to mi chodzi _– odpowiedział nerwowo Aomine. Nie wiedział jak ma to powiedzieć, żeby nie skrzywdzić Kise. – _Nie odrzucam cię, ani nie spycham na bok. To coś, o czym sam zadecydowałem. Potrzebuję trochę dystansu. Chyba nie proszę o zbyt wiele, prawda? Mówię tylko, żebyś nie przychodził tu, kiedy tylko masz na to ochotę. Najpierw do mnie zadzwoń. Co by było gdybym miał jakichś innych przyjaciół, którzy postanowiliby spędzić tu czas? Poza tym myślałem o tym, żeby niedługo zaprosić do siebie Tetsu._

Aomine podrapał się po głowie. Spodziewał się, że Kise się rozpłaczę i będzie go błagał, żeby tego nie robił. Dlatego był zszokowany tym, że blondyn zaakceptował tę prośbę szybko i cicho.

_\- Jeśli tego właśnie pragniesz, Aominecchi, to wytrzymam to. Cóż, będę się zbierał. Odnoszę wrażenie, że ci przeszkadzam. Pa. –_ Po tych słowach Kise odszedł, zostawiając zmieszanego Aomine. Chłopak stwierdził, że to było łatwiejsze niż myślał, po czym wszedł do środka.

Następne dni były ciche i spokojne, chociaż Aomine w pewnym sensie spodziewał się, że zobaczy blondyna za każdym razem, kiedy wracał do domu. Na stole nie czekało na niego żadne jedzenie. Naprawdę przywykł do gotowania Kise. Teraz, kiedy blondyn nie przychodził, powrócił do zamawiania bento i do jedzenia hamburgerów. Owszem, powiedział mu, żeby nie wpadał do niego za każdym razem, ale nie powiedział, żeby wcale nie przychodził, ani żeby nie dzwonił, ani żeby nie wysyłał wiadomości. Ten chłopak był naprawdę kłopotliwy. Jeśli wszystkiego dokładnie mu się nie wyjaśniło, źle rozumiał ludzkie intencje. Aomine westchnął i postanowił obejrzeć coś w telewizji. Skakał po kanałach, kiedy zadzwonił jego telefon. O wilku mowa, to był Kise.

_\- Oi, co tam?_

_\- Aominecchi, możesz wpaść do mnie wieczorem? Myślisz, że możesz poświęcić mi trochę czasu?_

_\- Tch. Kłopotliwe. Dlaczego?_

_\- …_

_\- Kise, jesteś tam?_

_\- …T-Tak! Uhm, mam trochę problemów w pracy i muszę z kimś o tym porozmawiać. Wiem, że nie chcesz tego słuchać, więc może przychodzenie do mnie nie jest jednak dobrym pomysłem. Rozłączam się._

_\- OI! Nie rozłączaj się! _– Aomine musiał krzyknąć, żeby powstrzymać Kise przed zakończeniem rozmowy. – _W porządku. Przyjdę. Czekaj na mnie._ – Rozłączył się.

Co za drań. Kise wiedział, że Aomine nie oprze się czemuś takiemu, zwłaszcza kiedy blondyn używał tego tonu. Opalony chłopak mógł wyobrazić sobie minę modela. Pobiegł do pokoju i przebrał się. Niecałe pięć minut później zamknął drzwi do domu i poszedł do mieszkania Kise. Blondyn rzadko prosił go, żeby do niego przyszedł. Może ma jakieś poważne problemy w pracy. Teraz już nie mógł się wycofać i wiedział, że będzie musiał znieść jęczenie modela. To będzie długa noc. Westchnął.

Pól godziny później obaj pili, a Kise bez przerwy nawijał. Nie zwracał zbyt wielkiej uwagi na to, co mówił blondyn. Jego myśli skupiły się na twarzy nieco pijanego Kise. Na jego wilgotnych wargach i błyszczącej cerze. Wiedział, że Kise, w przeciwieństwie do niego, nie miał zbyt mocnej głowy. Więc to tak wyglądały problemy Kise? Znowu same nieistotne rzeczy. Czego się spodziewał?

Aomine wypijał puszkę za puszką. Przy szóstej poczuł się dziwnie. Alkohol musiał zacząć działać. Pokręcił głową i próbował się ogarnąć. Masował swoje skronie i zastanawiał się czy nie zapytać Kise, czy nie miał dla niego jakichś proszków, ale blondyn wciąż nawijał, chociaż Aomine nie potrafił zrozumieć z tego ani słowa. Jego umysł był zamglony, a obraz zaczynał się zamazywać.

Opróżnił szóstką puszkę piwa i sięgnął po następną. W połowie upuścił ją na podłogę. Nie mógł już więcej wypić. Zamknął oczy, próbując oczyścić swój umysł. I wtedy to poczuł. Poczuł jak Kise zbliża się do niego i kładzie swoje miękkie wargi na jego ustach. Odwzajemnił pocałunek. Blondyn cofnął się na sekundę i Aomine otworzył oczy.

Wszystko myśli odpłynęły z jego umysły i ogarnęło go narastające pożądanie. Chciał całować blondyna tak namiętnie, żeby nie mógł oddychać i błądzić dłońmi po jego ciele. Pragnienie, żeby go poczuć było obezwładniające. Bał się, że tak się stanie. Owszem, wiedział, że chwilami fantazjował o blondynie, lecz zignorował to, wmawiając sobie, że to wszystko dlatego, że Kise był mu najbliższy. Jednak w tym momencie to uczucie było tak przytłaczające, że aż go bolało.

Przysunął się do blondyna i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że Kise patrzył na niego błagalnie. Chwycił drobną twarz w dłonie, głaszcząc chłopaka po policzkach, zanim pocałował te miękkie, pociągające usta. To było jak wybuch fajerwerków. Jego ciało zapłonęło w momencie, gdy ich usta zetknęły się ze sobą. To było jak powrót do domu. Dzielili namiętne i długie pocałunki, które przerywali tylko na sekundę, żeby złapać oddech, po czym znów zachłannie lgnęli do swoich warg.

Kise okazał się niespodzianką. Blondyn był taki chętny do tego, żeby zrobić mu dobrze i ani trochę nie zszokowany tym, co robili. Czy on był aż tak pijany? Lepiej dla niego. Teraz, kiedy opalony chłopak obudził w sobie dzikie zwierzę, musiał odreagować. Obaj zatonęli w rozkoszy, dopóki się nie zaspokoili. Aomine posiadł ciało Kise, jakby było jego własnością. Pokazał mu przyjemność bycia przez kogoś wziętym. Kise wyglądał tak seksownie. Jego ciało świecące się od potu. Jego ciche jęki i krzyki. Jego dłonie zaciskające się na prześcieradle i zaciśnięte powieki. Kołysanie jego bioder i wnętrze zaciskające się na Aomine były cudowne. To było o niebo lepsze od wszystkiego, czego do tej pory doświadczył. Zdecydowanie najbardziej satysfakcjonujące. Zasnął, czując, że właśnie przeżył najlepszą noc w swoim życiu.

* * *

Nadszedł poranek i Aomine czuł się trochę przymulony. Rozejrzał się po nieznanym pokoju, zanim dotarło do niego co się stało. Kise nigdzie nie było. Usłyszał słaby dźwięk spływającej wody. Zamknął oczy i zaczął zastanawiać się co robić. Czy Kise pomyśli, że to był tylko moment, kiedy obaj byli pod wpływem alkoholu?

Nie chciał stracić blondyna, a zwłaszcza nie po tym, co się stało. Ale nie wiedział co z nimi teraz będzie. Na pewno zrobi się niezręcznie i blondyn może postanowić go unikać. Ale czy to, co się stało nie odbyło się za przyzwoleniem obu stron? Nie było żadnego zastraszania. Nie zmuszał Kise do stosunku. Pytanie tylko jak sobie z tym poradzić. Czy powinien zasugerować, żeby zignorowali to, co się stało i pozostali przyjaciółmi?

Był w połowie swoich przemyśleń, kiedy Kise wyszedł z łazienki, nie patrząc w jego stronę. Był nagi i Aomine dostrzegł ślady po pocałunkach i ugryzieniach, jakie zostawił na ciele modela. Ach, trochę go poniosło. Ale to sprawiło, że poczuł się lepszy od innych. Wiedział, że to on był sprawcą śladów na ciele Kise, a nie ktoś inny. Zamrugał. Czy pragnienie znów przejęło nad nim kontrolę? Czy nie chciał, żeby ktoś odsunął od niego Kise? Nagle coś sobie wyobraził. Kise wziętego przez jakiegoś obcego faceta i wprawiającego go w ekstazę. Zacisnął zęby. Nie chciał tego i zdecydowanie nie pozwoli, żeby tak się stało. W końcu Kise go zauważył.

Na twarzy blondyna pojawiła się panika i zakłopotanie. Zaczął robić wymówki, mówiąc mu, że zwymiotował, a kiedy tego nie kupił, zrzucił winę na alkohol. Wyglądał uroczo. Jąkał się i gorączkowo szukał słów do stworzenia kłamstw. Aomine wiedział co robić.

\- _Kise, co powiesz na to, żeby zostać moim seks-przyjacielem? _


End file.
